Jackson Girls
by perseusswift
Summary: Percy has become the Hero of Olympus and now he can do the thing he does best... fucking girls brains out
1. Silena Beauregard

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Rick Riordan and Hyperion do**

**Silena Beauregard**

Percy was walking through Camp Half-Blood looking for something to do….or someone. He thought the best way to laid was to go to Aphrodite cabin (aka Slut cabin). He knocked on the door to see if anyone was home.

A girls voice came from inside and asked who it was "Percy" he was told to come in. he walked in and was immediately hit by the thick smell of perfume. He looked around to see who he had talked to and saw Silena Beauregard bending over to pick something up. That would have been okay except all she was wearing was a G-string and her double DD bra which was still tight on her O sized breast.

Percy thought that this was going to be easier than he thought. He came over and gave Silena's firm, shapely ass a squeeze. Silena yelped and said "I didn't expect that but I wouldn't mind if you use a different part of your anatomy for that, if you know what I mean" and with that she gave her ass a little wiggle and that's all Percy need to go to full mast.

He pulled down his pants and unleashed the beast. He pulled down her G-string and, without warning, rammed his cock in something so tight he didn't think he could pull his dick out. "Fuck, Percy, give me some warning it's been a while since anyone's been back there and you're probably the biggest I've ever had from the feeling"

Percy smirked and started to go in and out at super-sonic speed without letting her adjust.

"OHHHHH Gods your so fucking huge. You barley fit i side me. Your dick fells so amaz- AHHHHHHHHHHH!" she cummed and could no longer speak

He was hitting her so hard that she had to brace herself on the bed and was screaming her head off. I reached forward to muffle his little slut but she stopped him "Don't do it, the whole cabin is sound proof and even if it wasn't I like to be vocal now get back to fucking me."

They kept going for hours until Percy came in that very womanly ass. He pulled out and collapsed in a bed. Siena pulled herself off the floor and kneeled next to him on the floor. "Oh no, it appears that your 10 inches of cocky heaven is all dirty, I need to do something about that" she held her head over his half erect cock and engulfed all she could.

Percy wasn't novice to blow jobs. Annabeth had given him the best BJ until she dumped him. That was true up until now, Silena could suck a cock. She used every part of her mouth and both of her hands since she couldn't fit it all in her mouth. She used her tongue to wrap it around, her teeth to lightly massage it, and hummed the back of her throat. Once she got him stiff she got off the floor straddled him and started to ride him.

She started slowly at first, but once she got use to him she started to speed up. Her beautiful orbs where flying up and down by this time and he realized they had been completely ignored so far so I decided to fix that. I reached up and started to massage them they were so soft and firm that just touching them made him feel harder. She kept going for half an hour and laid down on me after she had cummed a few times, but I hadn't yet. I started to pick up her hips and made her fuck her until I finally released my load.

Silena smiled at me "We might have to that again sometime but mow I'm tired lets sleep" Yet Percy still wanted to fuck. He picked her up and put her on he hands and knees on the floor and got behind her. he positioned his dick at her pussy and started to fuck her doggie style. she started to moan and yell. She worked her pelvis muscles to put a vise grip on his dick. He started to spank her ass and he soon came he came. He picked her up and laid down on the bed, he put her on top of him and re-inserted him self again.

With that Percy fell asleep with Silena still on him, he still in her and his face buried in her glorious breast.


	2. Sally Jackson

**I own nothing**

**(A/N) has incest DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Chapter 2**

Percy had to spend the weekend at his mom's because she and his step-dad Paul were going through a rough patch in their marriage. They were sitting on their couch while his mom Sally were talking what bad thing had happened in her marriage when Percy knocked over his soda "fuck" Percy yelled but before he could get up his mom was already bending over to clean up.

Percy tried to look anywhere except the huge beautiful thing starring at him. Even though she was wearing jeans she could seen the curve of each buttocks. It took all of his will power not to touch it.

He started to get a boner and tried to hide it but he knew he couldn't hide it too well. When his mom turned around he thought she saw it but she acted like nothing was different. After that they went to bed and Percy finally had a normal dream.

Annabeth was deep throating his member. His cock felt warm and wet. Then the dream got weird and Annabeth changed into his mom. The worst part was that he liked it more than Annabeth. That's when he realized wasn't dreaming and his mom really was sucking his dick.

He started to get her off but she told him to stop "I saw it earlier and couldn't stop thinking about it. Please Percy I need this, it has been months since I have had a good fucking. Plus" she jerked my dick once and added "it looks like you got more than your dad's eyes." Percy thought about it for awhile and told her "if you really want to do it right then we might as do it right" luckily Sally caught his drift.

She got off the ground and positioned him below her entrance. Percy looked at her and asked "Are you sure?" in response she sat down hard on her son's dick and moaned long and low and she slowly rode him. He urged her to speed up

"No I want this to last" he decided to let her. She went slowly like this and Percy stared to massage her DD-cups and tweak her nipples. After 10 minutes she sped up.

"Oh fuck Percy you're so big and thick that you barley fit in my un-used cunt. AHHHHHHHHH GOD." We both came at the same time and she fell on top of Percy and they both rested

Percy started to get an idea and he whispered it in to Sally's ear. He was reluctant but she obeyed him. He sat on the edge of the bed and she lay across his legs. He stared at her ass he was admiring earlier. He touched felt and it was soft and firm with no sag. "Are you ready?" she nodded and he hit her but once for her to get use to it. After a hit once a minute he started to hit her hard and fast making her ass jiggle slightly. Percy felt like this was pay-pack for all the times she had spanked him only this time they both enjoyed it.

He let her get up to leave but she said "well my ass has already been abused that you might as well use your dick." She walked over to the wall put her hands on the wall and stuck her but out and that was all Percy needed. He walked over and rammed in to her just to punish her more. "YES Percy that's right fuck mommy real good she needs this. Watch your dick go in and out of my ass." He kept going until he cummed in her ass. She turned around and cleaned off his dick and pulled him to bed "come on Percy I think we both need a nap" they laid down and Percy buried his face in her breast and suckled all night.


	3. Gaea

**I own nothing**

**Gaea**

**(A/N takes place before HoO. She is not evil)**

Percy was walking through camp when he heard the ground shake. Great, Percy thought, what did I do to piss Hades off. His went to the place he knew best. Percy took off towards the beach dodging around campers and satyrs. Just before he got to the water a crack opened up before him and he fell into it. At the bottom of the pit he could see a light and when he hit the light he passed out.

When he awoke he was lying on soft grass in a cavern light by what looked by moss. He tried to figure out where he was when a voice spoke behind him "Hello Perseus, welcome to my home" the woman was 10 feet tall with slightly brown skin and long blonde hair and D-cup breast. Her blouse was so low cut Percy could see her belly button just covering her nipples. Her skirt was fairly high and Percy thought that if she bent over he could see all of her ass. She radiated power like a god only tenfold more powerful.

"Where am I" Percy said while he reached for Riptide, but it wasn't there. "Come on Percy you can't figure out who I am. I am Gaea and you are here to satisfy me." She slinked over to Percy and as she did this her clothes turned to dirt and fell of her and so did Percy's. She sat down next to Percy and started to french him. When she let him breath he asked her why she chose him. She started jerking him and said "Well since my son castrated my husband I have needed somebody to give me a good fucking once a year and this year I chose you" she bent over started give him a blow job. Percy decided to accept it (it wasn't like the situation sucked but he liked to make the first move) he started to rub her breast and found that they were heavy, at least 20 pounds but they had no sag or stretch marks. I guess that's where they get the term boulder holder

She kept going till she got him hard then released his dick "Well now that your 'rock hard' let's begin. She pushed him to the soft grass and got on top of him while she still was 10 feet tall. He looked down and saw she positioned her pussy over his dick slowly sat down. She let out a long moan "Usually when I am this tall no one can stretch this much unless they are the same height and even when my husband taller than me he do this to me. It looks like I made a good choice" she stayed down on his dick until she got use to his cock then she started to speed up. "OH YES, you're so big Percy, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." She orgasimed and the entire cavern shook. He looked down and saw that her juices were brown like mud instead of usual. Percy Asked Gaea what the shacking was all about "Whenever I orgasm I literally make the earth shake so shut the fuck up and fuck my godly cunt."

Percy thought he had better do what she wanted and flipped them over. He mounted her in missionary and rammed her hard. Every time he rammed her, her breast went up and almost hit her in the face. He wanted to make this her best time in her immortal life so he kept himself from cumming, but she wasn't making this any easier. She moaned and yelled witch really turned him on and she used her cunt like a glove and was trying to milk him dry. Percy got tiered so he put his hands on her boulders and after two hours he unleashed his load in her.

He collapsed on top of mother earth and couldn't move. She rolled over and faced Percy, he noticed that her face was blushed and Percy was sure he had just caused global warming "Well Percy I did chose well in fucking you. I will send you back but not for while. Now before you start protesting I have a few reasons. One: the earth's tempter is a lot hotter than it used to be, it will cool off but no for a while. Two: we both need to rest and I want to rest with. I might call on you again and it may be less than a year" Percy just smiled and hugged Gaea and put his face between her two globe and slept.

**(A/N) Thanks for reviewing. If you have any request PM me or just review it. NO Annabeth there are too many**


	4. Nancy Bobofit

**I own nothing**

**Nancy Bobofit**

Percy couldn't believe it he was in yet another boarding school even after he had saved Olympus. The worst part was that bitch Nancy Bobofit from Yancy Academy was there. Unlike the last time he saw her she look good, last time she had ugly crooked teeth and stringy red hair. Now she had flowing red hair, perfect teeth, an ample ass, size DDD boobs. Percy almost got a boner just looking at her low cut sleeveless shirt that showed off most of her boobs and her skirt that showed off her white shapely legs right below an ass that almost all the guys in school wanted. Unfortunately right now she and her friends were making fun of him outside his dorm room and he was getting seriously pissed off.

"What's wrong stupid, you going to cry? Hey, speaking of crying where's your boyfriend Grover? He was probably too much of a freak to get in to the school." Percy had finally had enough he swept her off of her feet, but he didn't let her fall, he caught by her boob and dragged her in to his room and slammed the door in her friends face that were just standing open mouth. Percy dragged her over to his bed and sat down pulled her on his lap.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING JACKSON? WHEN I GET MY HAN-" She wasn't able to finish her rant because Percy smacked her skirt ass hard "Now if you don't shut up I will use my dick to force you" he continued to smack her then he lifted her skirt and ripped off her thong. He looked at her slight pink rear and decided it want red enough and continued to smack her ass. As Percy continued to spank her, he realized she had some fat on that made it jiggle "It looks like my little bitch has been eating more than she should" all she could do was whimper "Are you done yet" Percy considered this and told her "I am done with the, but not you" he pulled her up and laid her on the bed on her back he pulled off her skirt, spread her legs and assaulted her pussy with his tongue. He nibbled on her clit and licked her G-spot until she came but he didn't lap it up instead he used his powers collect the juices. He held his hands under it and made it look like he was holding it "Drink it" she did and when she was done Percy pulled out his pocket knife held it between her breast and cut open her shirt and started to fondle hr boobs and tweaking her nipples.

Percy got off the bed and took off his clothing, when he pulled off his boxers Nancy tried to get up, but Percy pounced on her again put his knees between her legs "Please don't to it I will do anything else for you" "Too late bitch this is what you get for being a bitch" he slammed in to her and broke her hymen and she tried to scream but he muffled her scream with his mouth "I didn't think a slut like you was a virgin" he decided to give her a moment to adjust the started to go supersonic. He muffled her shouts as best he could he kept going until spewed in to her.

Pulled out of her, grabbed her head, and shoved his half erect dick in her mouth she got the idea and cleaned him off. Then he set her up on all fours and tickled her ass and, without warning, slammed into her ass so hard she was forced to her elbows. She groaned and moaned until they came together "You can go if you want, my little slut, if you want or you can stay here. It doesn't matter to me he crawled to his pillow and lay down on his back but he didn't hear the door open. After a few minutes Nancy came over and lay down next to him and kissed him until the both fell asleep.


	5. Hera

**I own nothing**

**Hera**

Percy was in his cabin with nothing to do. He had finished his chores and training for the day and it was winter which meant almost nobody was there. He looked around his room and saw his picture of Aphrodite and he got excited. The reason he got excited was because it a picture of her bare ass naked except for cow girl boots. He went over to it and was about to start jacking off when Rachel barged in and told him that said he needed go to Hera's cabin ASAP. He grumbled about having to go and trudged off towards Hera's cabin. He didn't bother knocking since he thought there no one was there. Boy was he wrong.

In the middle of the room as the Queen of the Universe in a white bit of lingerie bending over to wash her arms in the water on the floor and from Percy's vantage point he could see the moon. He cleared his throat and blushed "Sorry I forgot to knock Lady Hera I will just go out and wait for you to get done" he stated to turn around but found that he couldn't move his feet. All he could do was keep staring at Hera's ass with nothing covering it up after a few minutes Hera turned around and walked up to him "Well Perseus what do you think" she held out her hands and did a spin. Her hair flew around her as she did this, and his eyes were pulled to her fairly ample bosom that was at least Ds if not bigger. She stopped spinning and looked at him "now let's see what you have to offer" she snapped her fingers and his clothes disappeared reveling his growing cock "Well it seems you approve of the way I look now let's get to business."

She came over, got down on her knees, and started to give Percy a hand job "Wait, why are you doing this. Your suppose to be faithful to your husband, unlike your husband. Another thing is; why me you have always hated me" She didn't answer for a while then said, while still jerking him "That's the point, my husband runs around fucking any mortal he can get his hands on and I am suppose to stay faithful to the bastard. Well I said hell no so I decided to break my vow and see how he likes it. The reason I chose you were for a few reasons. First you have always seemed like an amazing demigod and I have always liked you, so I never hated you. Second Zeus really and truly hates you, so me fucking you might really piss him off." Aster she said this she started to lick his dick she started at the top and worked her way down the back up while she massaged his balls. Percy couldn't believe he about to have sex with the Queen of the Gods and the only going threw his mind were: how was Zeus going to kill him and how did he compare to him. A cold feeling down there brought him out of his thoughts "Zeus won kill you and you are much bigger than him even if he is 20 feet tall" then she continued to blow hi until he blew his load her mouth and she swallowed it "Now what Lady Hera" she walked over to the bed and laid down on her back "Come here, have a surprise for you" Percy went to her and got between her legs and positioned his dick to her entrance "Are you sure you want to do this" Yes and don't be gentle I want be use."Percy did what he was told to do and rammed into her and hit something harder than 10 hymens and just barely got through. As he went through this thing Hera let out the biggest scream/moan he had ever heard. He raised his eyebrows "What was that Hera? I thought you weren't a virgin" she smirked "That was immortal hymen only gods can break it or at least they were supposed to be the only things that could. What I was doing early was the bath I take every year that restores my virginity that I use to give to Zeus every year as a sign of my love for him. I decided to give it to you this year because right now I love you more than him. Now get back to fucking my pussy." So Percy started to go super fast and he actually started to move the bed they were on. Hera kept screaming and moaning her head off no matter how much he tried to muffle her with his lips. "OHHHHH YESS PERCY FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK ME. LOOK AT YOUR MAGNIFICAN COCK GLIDES IN AND OUT OF MY CUNT. AHHHHHH" I buried myself in her to the hilt and we both came at the same time and fell in each other's arms and rested for a while.

"Well that was fun let's try something else" she flipped them over. She went down to his dick and put her breast round his dick and squeezed them together and went up and down. She went kept going until he was hard again then straddled Percy. She bent down and gave Percy a long French kiss with each of their tongues wrestling for dominance he let her win and she whispered in his ear "Get ready for the best ride of your life" She sat up and positioned her hole above his cock and slowly sat down to re-adjust to him again when she had she started bounced on his dick and sped up, but before he could she got up "Don't worry, Zeus has never let me do this before and I have always wanted to" She turned around and put her ass in front of him. Percy couldn't resist the urge, he slapped her ass once "No no no, not now Percy" she positioned her ass above his member and sat down hard. It felt great for him, put as she had sat down she let out a scream of pure pain and Percy heard something tear "Are you okay my Lady?" "I'm okay it's just you're a little too big just give me a minute." Percy let her heal and started to massage her ass cheeks. After a few minutes she started to bounce, and then she sped up. The feeling her ass had on his dick put him in Elysium. It was tight and warm and her ass squeezes on his dick in the right way s that made him want to stay like that forever. After three glorious hours he finally came in her ass.

She got up and laid down next to him and Percy started to massage and tweaked her nipples he took her left orb in his mouth and sucked on it then did the same to the other "So Lady Hera, how was I" "Absolutely amazing I might have to call on you again when Zeus pisses me off or" she gave him a deep kiss "maybe every five minutes. We can continue later but right now let's rest." Percy fell asleep using her boobs as pillows and a smile on his lips


	6. Clarisse La Rue

**I own nothing**

**(A/N) Kinda graphic you have been warned. Rape**

**Clarisse La Rue**

Percy and Clarisse were sparing in the arena by themselves. It had started with Ares cabin verses Poseidon cabin, which meant 6-1, but Percy had long since beaten up the other Ares kids and they had left. Clarisse, the best in her cabin, was the only one left. They had been going for an hour and Clarisse kept insulting his dad trying to make him make a mistake. They were silly comment like he is weak or probably couldn't even lift a sword. Percy could take those, he had heard this all before from that bitch, but the last one really made him angry "Earth shaker my ass, the only way he could make the earth shake was if he dropped your mom on it." That last one made Percy falter for just a fraction of a second, but that was she needed, Clarisse stabbed is hand with her spear which made him drop his sword and she pointed her spear at his throat. "Well Prissy looks like I beat you again. You really fucking suck. Time for me to go take a shower" she walked off towards the showers.

Percy was pissed off; he went to get his cabin, got his Nectar and waited five minutes then went off to the girls shower and peered in to make sure the only Clarisse was the only one in the shower. She was so he walked in, locked the door and took off his clothes and put them next to Clarisse's stuff and looked at her in the shower. She had a surprisingly wide ass for someone who worked out as much as Clarisse. She had long, toned legs and had large O sized breast. Just looking at her made Percy rock hard, he walked up behind her, spun her around, pushed her too her knees and slammed his cock in her mouth. He held it there and made her gag, then he got a fistful of her hair and slowly moved her head to make her suck his dick. "Now who sucks bitch" she tried to stop him stop but the water from the shower made him a lot stronger than her she finally under stood that he wasn't going to let her go so she started to move her head by herself and used her tongue and her hands.

Percy let out a long moan "I'm going cum" Clarisse speed up to this ordeal over with. Right before Percy blew his load he pulled his dick out of her mouth and continued to jack himself off until he came, it landed all over her beautiful face, her oddly slender neck and her large breast. "Clean yourself off bitch" she sat down and seductively scooped his cum off of her boobs, neck, and face and ate it all. "Now that we are done with that can I leave Prissy" he smirked "We have only just begun you little bitch".

He pushed her on her back and before she could protest he slammed his cock in her cunt and broke her hymen. She would have screamed out but Percy silenced her with her lips and Percy repeatedly slammed his meat stick to her cunt. His repeated moving made her boobs fly around. Percy bent down and started to suck on her nipples and bite them, but he bit too hard thought and drew blood. He kept going fast until he did one last trust and released deep inside her and pulled out.

"Here let me heal you" he pulled out the nectar he had brought with him and ad but a couple of drops on hr nipples were he bit them and massaged it in. "Can I please leave" Clarisse said but Percy was still horny and he could tell she was enjoying herself and she liked being used. He went back between her legs and poured the nectar in to her abused cut and fixed her hymen **(A/N I don't care if it's not possible it works in my world) **and he slammed his dick back in to her and broke her hymen again, but this time Percy didn't muffle her and she screamed so loud the en tire camp probably heard her. He went faster than last time, but right before he came he pulled out and flipped her over and slammed into her ass which made her scream again. She screamed and moaned the whole time he assaulted her ass. He kept going until he came in her ass.

"Now you can go my little bitch slut" he left her on the floor recovering and Percy cleaned himself off and got dressed again. He was about to open the door when he heard Clarisse say "I love you" He just walked out.

_A few hours later_

Percy was lying in his bed when he heard the door open he looked up to see Clarisse standing the buck naked "You did all the work last time I thought I might repay the favor". He came over pulled off his covers and found him completely naked with a full on boner she got on top of him and started to straddle him. She slowly sat down on his cock and released a long moan, she didn't move for a while so she could get use to the intruder. The she bounced on his dick to get a feel for it then she sped up her bouncing "OH YESS PERCY YOUR SO BIG YOU FILL ME UP SO GOOD! YOU COCK FEEL SO AMAZING!" she kept going fast until they both came. She collapsed on top of him and she smothered him with her breast. She stroked his hair lovingly and said "Oh Percy I love you and your beast" Percy couldn't answer because he had a mouthful of boobs and nodded off to sleep with his dick still inside her cunt.


	7. Amphitrite

**I own nothing**

**Amphitrite**

Percy had finally gotten to stay at his dad's palace under the sea. It was huge; it had rooms for everything from a mall with a snack bar to, and Percy had found this by following his dad, a strip club. They said you had to be at least 180 years old to get in but after Percy said who he was they quickly let him in. They said they had to put his name in a ballot so he could get a chance to get a 'Privet Dance'. Percy said okay and went in and felt immediately aroused. The music was loud and he could feel the vibrations in his skull, on one side of the room was a bar with five people at it. Throughout the room there were small, circular tables with a few people at each table enjoying the show, but most of them were empty. On stage there were three girls pole dancing, two in either end of the stage and one on an extension of the stage so she was more in the center of the room, the weird thing was Percy thought he knew her. A couple of the Strippers were walking around talking to the patrons, asking them something he couldn't hear.

Percy was still at the entrance of the club staring at the dancer in the middle of the room when a voice broke his fantasies about the girl he thought he knew "Aren't you a little young to be here" he looked around to find who had spoke to him. He turned around and saw a beautiful stripper. She had blue skin and C-cup sized breast. The only thing she wore was black straps that went around her neck, just over her nipples, one strap over her pussy, and an empty triangle over her ass so he could see it and where each strap met another there was a metal clasp. Instead of hair she had tentacles that laid back on her head **(A/N think about asari from mass effect if you know what they look like) **"Wait your Poseidon's kid aren't you, Percy right" he nodded. She smiled big "Great I have all ways wanted to give him a lap dance but he always takes the other girls who have been here longer and you're the next best thing" she hauled Percy off to a back room "Wait I don't have any money" "Don't worry hon its on the house" she pushed back a curtain pushed him in to a dark room.

The dancer lit a candle and pushed him in a chair "So Percy do you like what you see" she started to feel herself up. She massaged her boobs, lifting her breast to let him examine them. She then turned around bent over and did the same with her ass. When she got done with her ass, she came over and got on the chair with her legs on either side of his. "You can touch me if you want" Percy started with her breast lifting one then the other. he then went to her back and followed he spine to her ass. He took each cheek in a hand and squeeze and pull her ass apart. She started to grind on his pelvis and she felt his growing boner. "Well it seems you are excited lets see if we can do something about that." She undid the strap over her pussy and was about to undo his pants when there was a knock on the door frame. She got of him and told him to see who it was. He went over moved the curtain and saw it was the bouncer who had stopped him earlier "What do you want" Percy let his impatience show; he really wanted to get back to his lap dance. "I'm sorry sir, put we choose your name out of the box and you can get a show from our best dancer, the woman on center stage tonight" Percy thought it over and said ok. He went back in and told his dancer what was going on. Needless to say she was pissed off "Fine, but next time you come here be sure to ask for Cora" she gave him a kiss and she left. Percy was told to wait here; the dancer would be her in a minute. Percy sat in the chair and stared at the floor until she came in.

Percy was still staring at the floor when she came in and said "Who's ready for the Queen of the Pole" he started at her feet. She had shapely legs that looked like she worked out regularly that swelled to a wide waist. She the same skin color and outfit as Cora except her suit was aqua blue so at first glance it looked like she wasn't wearing anything. He kept going up until he feasted his eyes on her knockers. They were huge OO-cup sized boobs that made Percy drool. He went to her face and had to do double take to be sure. He had seen her before but he didn't believe it. Standing in front of him was the Queen of the Ocean Amphitrite about to give him a lap dance.

"What are you doing here" they both asked at the same time. Percy knew from past experiences with the queen that she wasn't going to answer so he did first "Well I am enjoying my father's domain and it looks like you are showing your goodies like a cheap whore." "I am not I just do it for fun, your dad hasn't made me feel loved in years so I started to do this for some fun. No one down here has ever seen me and I always change my skin color to be safe and I never come when your dad is here. Now if you don't mind I need to leave" she made to leave but Percy got up and squeezed her ass and didn't let go ''No you're not slut I know your secret and I might tell my father if you don't pleasure me in more ways than a lap dance" he took out his sword and cut off her clothes, careful not to cut her perfect skin. He turned around, took off his clothes and sat in the chair. She stood there for a second then turned around and walked over to him. She knelt down between her legs and started to suck his semi-hard cock. She went up and down fast and it felt wonderful except she let her teeth drag on his dick which made him bleed but the water healed him but it still made him angry. In return he grabbed fistfuls of her hair made her go faster and made him keep hitting the back of her throat. He kept doing that until he made her go down one last time and he released a huge load in her mouth which made her gag.

He released her and said "what next bitch." She glared at him as she got on top of him while he was still in the chair. She put her arms around his neck for support and positioned her cunt over his cock. She slow slid down on his dick and she had to kiss him to stop herself from screaming out. She kept going until she was all the way to his hilt. She stopped kissing him "I didn't think anyone could be bigger that your dad." She slowly went up and down drawing out the sex. After a few minutes she started speed up "Ahhh yes Percy you're so fucking big, so much bigger than your dad. He hasn't touched me in months and I need you to fill me up. AHHHHH!" she came and dug her nails into the back of his neck, but this time he didn't care. She stopped for a second then started go even faster "Ya bitch you like this you slut. You like to fuck your step-son don't you" she kept going until Percy felt he was about to cum "I going to cum what should I do" "Cum in me I need your seed in me" she somehow sped up and made Percy splurge in her pussy.

"Now what" in answer she turned around, touched his cock to her ass hole and sat down on his dick, bracing her feet on the edge of his chair and her hands on the armrest. She didn't even give herself time to adjust she just went light speed on his dick until he came in her ass. She collapsed into his chest with them both breathing heavy. "Well it seems I am too tired to move Queen, I command you to take me home" "as you command my lord" she flashed them both into his room on the bed. Amphitrite rolled over on top of him "That was fun let's do it again sometime but know lets sleep, but I want this beast in me while I sleep" she re inserted Percy's now semi-hard cock in her pussy then they both fell asleep.


	8. Circe

**I own nothing**

**Circe**

Percy had been drug to a spa by his mom and Nancy, I know 'we hate each other' but after that night Percy had fucked her they started to like each other and his mom wanted him to date a 'nice mortal girl'. He didn't even want to go him but they said they would make for it but they wouldn't tell him how and they got a free certificate to go. They went to the front booth and talked to the attendant who said men couldn't get massages with women and they told Percy to go to a separate room. He was told to put the cucumbers on his eyes and strip and lay down on the bed. After what seemed like hours the door opened and a female's voice that sounded familiar and said "Well, Percy are you ready for your massage" Percy nodded and she started to rub his neck, which made Percy feel great. She moved down to his chest and Percy started to feel his dick hardening, he tried to hide but he was completely naked and lying on his back. She got to his stomach and said "Oh it looks like you have a big knot here do you mind if I get on the bed for some leverage." Percy said okay and she got on top of him and straddled his stomach. Every time she pushed down she grunted a little and made the unstable bed squeak. She moved down and massaged lower.

Percy was day dreaming when he realized he felt something on his dick that was extremely tight and wet. Percy's hands flew to his eyes and threw off the cucumbers, what he saw blew his mind. He was fully inserted in someone's pussy. He saw the woman had long, slender legs as well as a slim waist. He kept going up until he hit large DDD-sized boobs that had small, cute, rock hard nipples. He looked her face and saw whose pussy he was in.

"Circe!" Percy exclaimed. He hadn't seen the sorceress since the bitch had tried to turn him in to a guinea pig. "I thought Black Beard had killed you. And why are you trying to fuck me you hate me for destroying your home." "Oh silly boy, did you forget that I _am _a Minor Goddess of magic. He did destroy my home but I escaped. I realized that you are a worthy person, even for a man, so I decided to see how worthy you are. That is why I came here and gave your mom the certificate. It was all planed to get you in bed" She started to bounce on his dick which made the bed squeak every time she came down. Percy saw her breast bounce up and down and decided to give her a massage them. He found them soft to the touch and he started to suckle on them. "Ahhh yes, Percy you are worthy to fuck me. You just fill me sooooooo good. Yes yes yes yes yes yes, watch as you glide in and out of so well it turns you on even mo- FUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKK!" She came down on last down which made them both cum at the same time, but unfortunately it made them bed break and the rolled to the ground with Percy on top.

He smiled down on her "Oops, sorry Percy." She gave Percy a long kiss in apology. Percy spread her legs apart and put his knees in between them. He took his dick in his hand and rubbed it on her pussy lips. He suddenly pierced her with his triton fast and muffled her shouts of pleasure and pain with his lips. He started to thrust in and out slowly at first, the slowly he speed up. Percy looked down and was mesmerized. He was fucking a beautiful woman with long brown hair, a beautiful face that was contorted in pleasure. He watched as he breast jumped up and down, in synch with his thrust and he decided to suck on them. He kept thrusting until he gave one last big one and spewed in her. Percy rolled off of her and looked at her, still panting.

Circe got up and started to blow his semi-hard dick. Percy relished the feel of her mouth on his dick, it felt warm and wet and she kept humming the back of throat. She was moving her head up and down fast and was massaging his balls. "I'm about to cum" She sped up and, right before he unloaded, she deep throated him so much the goddess was looking him in the eye and he unleashed himself in her mouth. She came up and hugged him "Well my goddess what do you want to do now" "Well you still have an hour, I think we could come up with something to do" So they kept fucking in a few different positions and Circe's magic made Percy have enough fuel to keep going.

When they left Circe looked at him and said "I hope I did a good job" She winked at Percy and she left. After she left Nancy took Percy's hand in her hand and gave him a puzzled look and asked "What was that all about." Percy gave her a kiss and said "She was the who gave me my massage and she wanted to make sure she did a good job". She asked him if she did do a good job. All Percy could do was smile.


	9. Nancy Bobofit & Sally Jackson

**I own nothing**

**(A/N has incest. References to rape)**

**Nancy Bobofit and Sally Jackson**

They had just got home when Nancy ordered him to drop his pants and boxers, sit on the couch and close his eyes. Percy did as he was told and wondered what was going on when he felt something warm and wet surround his dick and figured Nancy had started to give him a blowjob. He kept his eyes closed and groaned and took in the feeling. Suddenly the mouth was removed and replaced but it felt different than before. He opened his eyes to see what was going on and saw his mom bobbing his head on his dick while his girlfriend played with her boobs. "What's going on" Percy tried to say without moaning. Sally motioned her hand at Nancy to tell him "Well Percy your mom and I were talking one day and I mention that day you fucked me and said you were huge and your mom accidentally said you were as big as your dad and I asked what she meant. Get off it's my turn bitch, you can finish the story" Nancy pulled his mom off his dick and started to suck again. Mom looked disappointed but continued "We started to talk and we decided it would be fun to do this. So do you like your surprise?" Not waiting for an answer she pushed Percy down in the couch so he was on his back but with Nancy still blowing him and she reverse mounted his face, with her facing Nancy, and Percy started to assault her pussy with his tongue. Percy always loved the way his mom tasted and thought today couldn't get better when her realized Nancy had taken her mouth and had started ridding him with her very tight love hole. "Hey" his mom yelled obviously angry "we agreed I could fuck him first" "Shut up and deal with it bitch. AHHHHHHH-"Nancy was cut off by his mom's boobs. She still new at having sex and his mom had to cover her mouth with her boobs to shut her up, while Sally who had 'been around' could hold in her shouts of pleasure. Percy kept licking his mom's pussy, he wanted to watch Nancy fuck him but all he could see was his mom's ass right over his face. Percy brought his hands up and started to manipulate her ass and slip his fingers in her ass. "AHHHH FUCK PERCY YOUR SO BIG YOU FEEL SO GOOD YOUR SO- UHHHHHHH" Nancy had pushed herself out of Sally's breast and had started screaming her head off and they all came at the same time and collapsed on each other.

Percy picked exhausted his mom and Nancy off of the couch and took them to his bed and laid them both on their backs and looked down at them. They both had large, firm boobs and asses. His mom had a deep tan from tanning nude at the beach and long brown hair that curled when it touched her DD's while on the other hand Nancy had cool pale skin with deep lips and long hair that didn't curl when it met her slight larder DDD's and that made her look like a vampire. Percy got on his knees and looked at Nancy's cunt and started to eat her out while he used his other hand and penetrated his mom pussy with two fingers. Percy could hear both of their moans and heavy breathing and a squelching sound and assumed they had started to make out. He added a finger to his mom and sped up his hand and he started to lick on Nancy's G-spot and he soon had them both cuming.

He got up went to the sink and filled a glass of water and went back to them. By the time he got back they were still making out but their hands were roaming over each other's bodies. "Wow yall really like each other don't yall" They blushed and separated "Anyways lay on your back." They quickly did what they were told and Percy got in front of his mom and Nancy whimpered "Don't worry babe I have one special for you." Percy reached in to the cup and pulled out a clear, water dildo the size of his own dick and Nancy squealed in happiness **(She knows about Percy being a demigod)**. He jerked his dick to make it hard and positioned his dick at his mom's entrance and the dildo at Nancy's and plunged in and made them both scream and Percy kept hitting them hard and fast. He kept up the fast pace of thrusting into his mom and since he couldn't make the dido speed up Percy made it longer and wider. It took a short time for them to cum and a few minutes later Percy fired off thick ropes of jiz in to his mom

Percy climbed up in the bed between them and kissed them both. "Well, how did you like your surprise Percy" Nancy asked him and in response Percy gave her a long French kiss and said "I can't wait for round two but I think my girls need to rest." And within a few minutes they all were asleep.

**(A/N) ILoveMyCookies11 gave me this idea. She said I should do mortals like Kim Kardashian or Megan Fox so i am going to ask yall to review if i should or not and if so suggest some other celebrities. i will stop taking reviews about this in about a week**

**PS: Sorry i haven't updated like i have been my internet has been fucked up but I think i got it fixed**


	10. Athena

**I own nothing**

**Athena**

I HATE HISTORY Percy thought for the millionth time for that year. I mean come on, who cares what some random farmer used to water his crops. The worst part was that bitch Ms. Netha, she absolutely hated him. Whenever something bad happened she immediately pointed the finger at Percy. The only thing Percy liked about her was that she always dressed trashy and somehow got away with it. Today was particularly bad, they were leaning about Mesoamericans and how the farmed. Percy crumpled a piece of paper and threw it at the trash can when she was turned around but before it made it in it veered off and flew towards her. She turned around just in time for the ball to hit her large DD boobs and hard enough to make them jiggle. She bent over to pick it up in such a way that her already short dress hiked up even further so Percy could see the bottom of her ass and her thong. She stood up and stared right at Percy and the chatter stop dead, it was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. She slowly sauntered over to Percy who was in the front row. She bent forward put the ball on his desk and her hands on either edge of his desk. When she bent over he could all over her breast, but he had to keep his eyes on her face he focused on her glasses that he could tell she didn't need and her blonde curls that curled around her neck.

"Why would you do this Percy?" she gestured at to paper ball on the desk. Percy just kept staring at her face and didn't answer. "Come one, answer me Percy you're not so stupid that you can't answer me, are you? Well since you aren't going to answer me now you can have detention after school to figure out how to talk again." She turned around and walked back to the board, with her wide hips swaying side to side, and continued to teach. When the bell rang for the next class Percy hurried out of the door and waited for his torture to begin

_3:16 that afternoon_

Percy slowly exhaled and knocked on the door to Ms. Netha's room. The door immediately opened and behind it stood a very pissed off looking bitch. "I told you to be here immediately when school let out, you are one minute late. That means you have an extra hour of detention you incompetent boy. Go sit down." She pointed to her chair and instead of arguing he just sat down. She stood by the door and watched him sit down then after a few seconds she came to stand in front of him. She looked down and said "Oh crap my strap came undone." She got down on one knee and fixed the strap on her high heeled shoes. She slowly got up and eyed Percy's cock "My, my look what you brought me." Without warning she pulled down Percy's pants and boxers and was examining his dick, slapping it from side to side to get it hard and placed it between her tits and squeezed them together and went to and down to get him harder. Then she engulfed it "Fuck, Ms. Netha, what do you think you are doing" she gave him a 'shut the fuck up before I bite your dong off' look. Percy decided to take the advice and tried to put his hand on the back of her head but she slapped it off. Percy got angry so he reached down and gave each of her boobs a hard squeeze through the fabric of her blouse. She didn't seem to mind and hummed the back of her throat to really get Percy to try to get him to cum and sped up her head bobbing. When Percy felt the familiar sensation that he got from BJ's that meant he was about to cum. He grabbed the back of her head and forced her down on his cock and fired thick, hot streams of cum down her throat and made her gag but she managed to swallow it all.

She pulled her mouth off his dick with a loud popping noise and looked at him "That wasn't very nice. You better not make me angry, it would be very bad." "Or what, slut, you'll fail me, I was going to fail anyway." "You really don't recognize me do you? Maybe this will help." She snapped her fingers and her face started changed and Percy almost, metaphorically, jizzed in his pants. The person who had made History class hell for him and just gave him a mind blowing blow job was Athena, Goddess of Wisdom his ex's mom. Percy almost jumped out of the chair but Athena held him to the chair "I don't think so, I had to listen to mom bitch of a daughter whine and moan about how you dumped her and I just couldn't see why she was so upset so I decided to see what all the fuss is about."

She snapped her fingers again and the chair he was in turned into a wide cushioned chair and both of their clothes vanished. Athena climbed up on Percy letting her large boobs slide across Percy's cock and chest and put her feat on either side of his knees and she started to make out with Percy while she used her other extremely soft hand to stroke him back to life. When he was she detached herself from Percy's lips and said "Are you ready for the best experience of your puny mortal life?" in response Percy trusted up and was surprised to find that for an eternal maiden she was lacking a hymen. He looked at her quizzically and she answered "Do you really think I was going to stay a virgin forever, I lost it millennia ago. No one ever found out because I killed everyone I ever had sex with." She stared to bounce will Percy tried to forget about what he had just heard and tried to lose himself in the feeling on his penis which wasn't hard, Athena could work he pelvis to clamp down on his dick. "OH FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK P-P-P-PERCY, YOU F-FF-EEL SOGOOD YOU FEEL MEUP SO GOOD YOU MAKE ME FEEL LIKE I'M ABOUT TO BURST! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Percy had to support her by clamping one hand one boob and the other on one ass cheek because her orgasm's convulsions almost made her fall off of him. In her convulsions her pussy camped down harder and made Percy cum.

Athena looked at him "I can see why Annabeth was so upset. You are absolutely huge." "Let's try something else" Percy laid her across his knee and started to spank her. He hit her slowly and softly at first then sped up and hit her harder. He kept going until her fine ass was golden **(golden ichor)**. When he thought she was sufficiently gold he picked her up and made her face the table and bent her over it. Percy got behind her and kicked her feet out and massaged her ass. He slowly entered her ass just to tease her until he was to the hilt of his cock. He quickly pulled himself out and slammed back in so hard that it made Athena scream and he pushed the table half a foot but Percy didn't care he kept going like that until he hit the wall. "Ahhhh fuck Percy you feel so good but don't make so much noise. Your pushing the table will let the whole school know re-AHHHHHH!" She came and could no longer talk which made Percy al the happier, even though he was fucking her he still hated her Since the table had stopped moving he could hear the desk creak and he knew he had to finish soon so he sped faster. When he came he slammed her the hardest yet and released deep in to her ass. Unfortunately that last thrust broke the table and he picked her up and took her to the chair, he sat down and set her in his lap.

"Well did I serve my detention my little sex teacher." Athena narrowed her eyes "No Mr. Jackson, I believe you need two more weeks to fix your attitude problems and aim" she winked and Frenched Percy who couldn't stop smirking.


	11. Aphrodite

**I own nothing**

**Aphrodite**

Percy been invited to a party on Olympus so he was having the time of his life. Olympian parties were always the best because they had the best and loudest music played by The Nine Muses. They had the best food prepared by Hebe. Also, if you knew where to find it, they had a back room where you could get your cock sucked by Gods of Lust and their brothels. Apparently the Gods of Lust got their best prostitutes together during parties to service the guest. If you were a god you got the whole treatment which meant fucking one of the gods, if you were anyone else all you got were BJ's. Percy was currently getting sucked by some girl call Delilah. She knew how to suck cock because even though Percy had gotten a blow job many times by many girls she had Percy about to cum fast. When he came in her mouth he asked her if she wanted to go back to his place but she just asked for the next person.

Percy went back to the party and started to flirt with Aphrodite. She was dressed sluty as usual. She was dressed in a hot pink back less dress that went so low it showed her ass crack. It was skin tight and showed off the swell of her hips. The front was the best part, it showed so much of her breast and was so low cut that it was basically two straps that just barley covered her nipples and went around her neck. They really hit it off and started to make out. Aphrodite had soft lips and Percy put his hands on the back of her head. He let his hands slide down and almost touched her ass, but she pulled away. "I'm a lady and I am not that loose, Percy we haven't even gone a date" Before he could say anything she sauntered away. That was the second time in one night Percy had been shot down so he just left and wandered around Olympus to pass time.

Without realizing it was midnight and he was outside Aphrodite's palace. He heard moaning coming from inside the palace and wondered what was going on. He went in and saw the entire place was pink and had smelt the strong smell of expensive perfume. He kept going until he could hear a voice that kept repeating his name but he couldn't make out anything else. He got to a huge door and assumed it was the door to Aphrodite's room; he quietly opened the door and saw Aphrodite on her bed facing away from him, but it was pretty obvious what she was doing. She was tweaking her breast with one hand and thrusting a dildo in her pussy and was masturbating to Percy. He was turned on by this and got hard. He silently slipped in and snuck up behind her. When he got behind her he reached around her and cupped her large breast and said "I thought you were a lady and last I checked the-" Percy couldn't finish his thought because she snapped her fingers and he blacked out.

Percy came around naked and tied to Aphrodite's bed. He looked at his arms and legs and saw he was fastened to the bed with what looked like steel and celestic bronze. He heard the sound of boots on stone and looked out the door and saw Aphrodite 15 ft. tall. She had nothing on except a cowgirl hat on and boots. She popped her hips from side to side and each step made her large F-cup breast sway side to side and Percy's cock started to grow. She had a dagger strapped to the inside of her thigh really high up on her leg only a few inches down from her clean unshaven pussy which scared him. She got next stood next to him and stared down at him with cold angry eyes "So you think its fun to spy on people." She didn't give him time to answer "You need to be punished for this." She pulled a gag out of thin air and put it in Percy's mouth and took out her dagger. She got on top of him and straddled his chest and placed the dagger on his neck and applied a little pressure. Percy freaked out and tried to get away but couldn't make the chains budge and scream but all that came out was a muffled shout. She smirked and dragged the dagger down his chest cutting him, but shallow enough that he didn't bleed and stopped right above his dick. "Now you will serve your punishment." She reached down with her left hand and forcefully gripped the top of Percy's dick and with the right started applying more and more pressure. By this time Percy was bucking against the chains and was screaming his head off but he was unable to stop what was happening.

Aphrodite looked at him, let go of his dick, and took off the hat and threw the dagger at the wall and made it stick in the wall and got off of him and got on his side. "That was for coming in on me while I was masturbating, and this" she lightly gripped his cock and put her head over it "is because I have wanted to for years." She licked his tip and plunged in on his dick and started to bob her head and Percy realized where her daughters got there gift for sucking cock from. She was even better than the one he had gotten a few hours ago by the whore and he was surprised he wasn't already cumming in her mouth. Her BJ was mind blowing and he tried to put his hand on the back of her head to make her go his pace but the chains wouldn't allow him. She sucked him for an hour than he finally elt the urge blow his load "I'm about to Aphrodite" she got up and said impatiently "I know Percy I have been holding it off for the last fifty minuets" she started to go again and soon Percy jizzed in her mouth with her swallowing it all.

She released his dick and gave him a long kiss "If you liked that then just wait for this." She gave him one last kiss and straddled his cock. She lined up his cock to her already dripping pussy and she slammed down on him and she gasped "You're so much bigger than all of the other gods, trust me I know I have fucked every single one of them, and you are absolutely gargantuan compared to them." She didn't give herself time to adjust and she just kept slamming down on him and kept kissing him to keep her shouts of pleasure down. Before either of them could cum Aphrodite turned around and continued to ride him in reverse cowgirl position. Percy stared at her ass as it bounced and jiggled with what little fat she had and Percy couldn't stop himself and he smacked her ass so hare he could see the golden had print on her bare ass. She yelped in surprise and stopped for a second and went faster "AHHHHH YES PERCY DON'T STOP HITTTING MY FINE ASS, NO ONE EVER DOSE THAT DO IT AGAIN PLEA- AHHHHHH!" She came and slumped a little but kept going. Percy decided to oblige and continued to spank her until she was a nice shade of gold. She rode him for hours every now and then she would turn around and kiss Percy or allow him to spank her. "This is taking for-AAHHHH-ever, why are-OOOHHHHHH YES-you not coming. I will just make you-FUUUUUUUUCK" She snapped her finger and they both came at the same time and collapsed on top of him and almost smothered him with her boobs.

She lifted her head and asked "are you ready for another round Percy." "I don't think I will be ready for another year after that good of a fucking." "Don't worry about that my little fuck beast" she reached down and jerked him once and was immediately ready to go again "I would go again but I am still chained to a bed by my little whore." "Oh that's easy all you have to do is suck on my breast hard enough."

Percy went right to sucking on her breast, but after ten minutes he want free so he bit her nipple. She gasped and he was free and before she knew it he had her on her hands and knees with her ass up in the air. Percy starred at the glorious thing then he rammed his cock in it and she screamed. He was certain that he heard and felt a tear and it was confirmed when he pulled out and he saw Ichor on his cock but he didn't care he just kept plowing away. Aphrodite kept yelling and shouting "FUCK YES FUCK ME LIKE A SLUT! YOU FELL SO GOOD, I HAVEN'T BEEN FUCKEDD LIKE THIS IN MONTHS! JUST KEEP PLOWING!" Percy kept going for what felt like ad with one last thrust he let out his biggest load of the night. He fell over backwards in the bed and Aphrodite cleaned off his dick slowly. When she got done she slide up Percy and laid down on top of him. "So Percy did you learn your lesson?" "No" Well that just won't do we need to fix that."

They continued to fuck for the rest of the night and non-stop for the next two days. They would have would have had to wait to rest in between fuck sessions, but with Aphrodite's magic and skill they didn't have to wait. After the days of sex even Aphrodite had to rest and Percy fell asleep in her breast.


	12. Demeter

**I own nothing**

**Demeter**

Percy was taking a walk through the park in New York after he had a fight with his girl friend when she didn't feel like having sex in this morning so he left to blow off stream. He had been walking down a path still very early in the morning when something told him to get off the path and go in to the woods. He didn't know where this feeling was coming from but he decided to follow it because it didn't seem evil. He probably walked for ten minutes before h got to a clearing with a lot of flowers of different colors. He was staring at them when he realized the one in the center of the clearing was growing. He tried to get to Riptide, but it wasn't there. It got bigger tam Percy and it finally bloomed and in side was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. She had slightly green skin and wavy black hair and large brown eyes with grass braided into it and what looked like pollen in it. She wore a modestly low cut golden dress that showed off her large C-cup breast and a short skirt that showed off her incredibly long legs. Percy was scared and extremely horny at the same time. The Percy in front of him was Demeter, Mistress of the Seasons, only this time she was a great deal younger than the last time Percy had seen her "Uh Lady Demeter did you call me?" She stepped out of the flower and approached Percy "Yes I did, I called you out here because I need you to do something for me." She stood right in front of Percy and looked up, right in his eyes "I need you to give me your seed." She stood on her toes, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Percy was caught so off guard he didn't even fight back when she pulled him over to the flower and pushed him on it. The flower actually felt like a soft bed.

The clapper her hands and her clothes turned in to swarm of butterflies and flew away leaving her naked. Percy feasted his eyes on her naked form and stared at her perfect boobs and clean shaven cunt and Percy's dissolved in sun flower seeds. She laid down on top of Percy and started give him a French kiss. Their tongues wrestled for awhile but neither tried to win the just liked the fight.

While still kissing him she guided his cock in to her honey pot but didn't let him enter. They stayed like that just kissing until without warning she brought her hips down and she started to hump him but she only moved her pelvis to fuck him. She was moaning loudly in Percy's mouth and he could feel she was about to cum. He reached between them and started to squeeze and tweaked her rock hard nipples and firm breast. She soon came with a muffled shrieked but kept going for Percy who hadn't cum yet. Percy came a few minutes later and she fell on him.

"I got to choose last time what do you want?" she asked. Percy picked up the small lady and carried her to a tree and she got the idea. She went up to the tree, faced it, put her hand on either side of it, stuck her ass out and spread her leg and gave Percy a 'come hither' look over her shoulder. Percy came up behind her and gave her ass one good smack and hatched it jiggle. He slammed in to her hard and went fast in and out of her. Without his mouth to muffle her she screamed and yelled "FUCK YES, FUCK YES, FUCK YES, FUUUUUUUCK ME PERCY, THAT'S RIGHT FUCK YOU LITTLE WHORE GOOD. YS SHE HAS BEEN A BAD GIRL PUNISH HER AS- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH FUUUUUUUCK!" She came loudly and had to concentrate on supporting herself so she wasn't fucked in to the tree. It took one glorious hour to make Percy come, but when he did he pulled out and shoved it back in to her cant and released in there again. He had barely enough energy to carry them back to the flower. She got beside Percy to clean their mixed juices off of his cock and only then did he realize she had green cum like that green stuff in flowers.

She crawled up next to Percy and snuggled you close to him. "Thanks for the seed Percy I really needed that. That was the hottest, most passionate lovemaking I have had in years. Since you did that for me I will allow you one wish for anything in the world" Percy thought the idea and kissed her "My wish is to keep donating my seed you whenever you need some or I want to give some." She squealed in delight and continued their love making session until that night when she said she had to leave.


	13. Rachel Elizabeth Dare

**I own nothing**

**Rachel Elizabeth Dare**

Percy's day sucked. He was stranded in the middle of the woods on a deserted road after his car had broken down. He left it down the road a mile back and was very lost with no cell signal when he heard a car coming down the road. Great does some fucking psychopath want to gut him or how about the God of this crappy forest wan to kill him. Right now he really didn't care he just wanted out of here. He stopped and turned around and starred them down. It was a red four door car. It pulled up I front of him and the driver put it in park and opened the door. He could see red high heels and perfectly manicured nails from under the car door. The driver got out and Percy couldn't be happier. The driver was Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She was wearing a white low cut tank top tat perfectly showed off her D sizes boobs, it was obvious she wasn't wearing a bra, and a small red mini-skirt. "What are you doing out her seaweed brains" "I was heading out to the lake what about you" he didn't add he was going out there because three water nymphs had offered to give him a weekend full of fucking "what are you doing put here anyway." "Well my parents own a lake house out here and I was meeting them out there. I could take you out there and you could use the phone to call for help." Percy got in and they started to head to her house. They were driving and she suddenly turned off of the road.

"What are you doing Rachel, I don't see a house any where?" She turned the car off and turned her body in her chair to look at Percy "Well Percy I'm going to be driving you so I want some incentive." Before Percy could ask what she meant she had bent across the seat consol, pulled down his pants and boxers, and had engulfed his cock. Percy hissed as her mouth surrounded his dick and started bobbing her head. He felt like she deserved to get some oral too so he picked up her hips and got her upside down, and saw with her upside down she wasn't wearing any panties and started to eat her out. He raped his arms around the small of her back and she raped her legs strongly around Percy's head, so hard in fact that she was driving his mouth into her cunt that he could barely breathe. He licked and slurped on her pussy while she kept bobbing on his dick. After ten minutes of this she had him on the verge cumming "I'm about to cum" but what he said was so muffled by her pussy he doubted she even heard her. She started sped up to get him off faster and Percy started to lick faster on her G-spot. They both came at the same time, he released deep in her throat and she sprayed his face with her juices. He tried to lap up all of the juice but he got a lot on his face. She swallowed all of his jizz "You taste great Percy." He flipped her over and she slowly licked off her own juices and she sat back in the driver sat "That was mind blowing Percy. Are you ready for found two?"

She took off her shirt and when it got passed her breast they bounced back down and she threw it out the window and did the same for her skirt while Percy threw his outside also. She kissed Percy passionately and jerked him off to get him hard while he fondled her breast. When he was at full mast again she climbed over the console and got on top of him and raped her arms around his neck to steady herself, crouched over his waist and held her pussy over his dick but she hesitated and Percy realized what she was thinking about "Are you worried about the Oracle and the whole 'maiden forever' thing?" She stared deep into his eyes and said yes in a very quiet voice. "Rachel listen to me, I will never make you do anything you don't want to do. If you want to do it that's great but if you don't I will support you all the way. I love you" She smiled and gave Percy a long kiss and Percy realized she was lowering herself on his dick. He hugged her tight and kissed her harder. Her pussy felt wet and tight. She went very slowly, but before long he felt her barrier and stopped her by taking her ass in his hands and asked "Are you sure?" Before she could answer he hugged her again and kissed her again. He felt her pull off of his dick and was sad. He really wanted to have sex with Rachel but he wanted the best for her, but he was mistaken when she slammed down on his dick tearing through her hymen and burying him to the hilt. She pulled her head back and screamed and squeezed her arms around his neck so hard he though he thought she was going to break his neck. He gave her a few minutes to recover and get use to him. "Are you okay Rach." She gave a weak nod and lessened the pressure around his neck. She started to go up and down slowly on his dick. Percy saw that she was still weak so he helped her by grabbing her by the ass and helping her go up and down at her speed. It took several minutes for Rachel to get her strength back but when she did she went really fast. She didn't need his help any more so he started to play with her boobs and sucking on the. Without his mouth to quite her she was screaming her head off "OOOHHHHH YESS PERCY YES YES YES YEEEESSSSS!" She came violently but kept going during her orgasm. Her orgasm made her already tight pussy even tighter on him and he came right after she did.

When she felt him cum she collapsed on his chest and just stayed like that until she could speak. "Thank you Percy I am really glad we did that and I'm even happier I did it for the first time with you. But" she looked hi dead in the eye "when you said you loved me were you telling me the truth." She looked serious and maybe even a little panicked like she thought he lied. He kissed her to calm her down "Of course I l love you I wanted to tell you on the beach before Beckendorf got me but I didn't get a chance to, then you became the Oracle and I thought you didn't want me." She looked ecstatic and kissed him.

They had cleaned each other off and Percy asked "Do you want to keep going." "Yes I do." He told her to get out and she did. He walked her over to the front of the car and bent her over the hood. He spanked her a couple of times to see if she was okay with it. She yelped every time his hand came down on her ass but she didn't tell him to stop so he kept going until her ass was as red as her hair. Then he put the head of his dick to her puckered hole and slowly pushed in. She was so tight he could barely move in and he was already stretching her to the max so every inch made her scream until he finally got all the way in. He put his hands on either side of her waist and waited for a little bit then he slowly started to move in and out and started to speed up. He kept pounding away on her ass and she kept screaming. She had stood up instead of bending over while she was cumming so Percy started squeezing and massaging and tweaking her breast. Percy wasn't going to come coming any time soon so he kept slamming into her ass for a good hour until finally with one finale, powerful thrust he unloaded deep into her ass.

Percy got on his knees, turned her around, and cleaned off her pussy juices while he used his powers over liquid to pull his jiz out of her ass and feed it to her. Once they were clean they got their clothes on they headed off to Rachel's lake house. They managed to talk her parents in to letting Percy stay there the weekend and even stay in the same room with a little help from the Mist (Chiron taught Percy to control it like Thalia). They spent the whole day around her parents so they couldn't try anything.

Her parents told them that they had to leave them there for the weekend by themselves because Mr. Dare's company was having a problem and they had to leave. They left them there because they trusted Percy to take care of their daughter. Percy said he would but silently added "But not the way you would want." It's amazing what the Mist can do to mortals. Rachel told Percy to get naked and lay down in her parent's bed while she took a shower and Percy did as he was told. Unfortunately she took a long shower and Percy dozed off and started to sleep. He dreamt about that day and how tight Rachel felt around his cock. He woke up to something slamming down on his waist and saw Rachel had mounted him and had started to ride him. He was shocked but only momentarily. Once he realized what was happening he got with the program and started sucking on her nipples that she had trusted them in his face. She was riding him hard and fast making the older bed squeak like hell. She was going much faster this time wanting to make Percy come fast and it worked. The combination of her fast bouncing and tighter than hell pussy made them both came at the same time.

"Percy I got a favor to ask of you." "What is it, love?" "Well my parents have really been pissing me off so to get back at them can we cover their bed our juices." Percy thought this as weird but he decided to oblige and she started to give him a hand job. She had obviously never given one before so she made a fit around his dick and had a hand around his balls and squeezed them both way to hard. She made Percy yelp and his eyes water she quickly let go and asked "Oh no did I do something wrong." It took Percy a few seconds to recover, and fight down the urge to throw up, and told her in an unusually high voice "Yes don't squeeze too hard, just use a little pressure on my dick. Knead my balls like this." I showed her how with her boobs and she tried again. She did it well after he told her how to do it and it felt great. It took a few minuets but she eventually got him to blow his load on each of their pillows. Percy laid her down and started to finger her pussy. He started with one finger then added another then after a while a third. He went really fast and hit her G-spot. When she came he quickly pulled out his hand and she squirted over a big area on the blankets and cleaned her off while she did the same for him. When were done he picked her up and carried her over the shoulder, while she play fully hit his back and put her on her bed and he laid down next to her. When he got on the bed she got on top of him and said "I love you." "I love you to Rachel. Now get some sleep, you have a big weekend coming up." He kissed her and they fell asleep like that.


	14. Thalia Grace

**I own nothing**

**Thalia Grace**

**(She didn't join the Hunt)**

Percy barged straight in to Zeus's cabin knowing Thalia would be the only person in the cabin and saw her looking at the statue of Zeus Lord of the Sky. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a red tank top. She had a nice pert ass not as wide as Percy usually liked but she made up for it in her boobs. She had the biggest boobs Percy had seen, except Aphrodite's, at least large DD-size. He came up behind her and grabbed her ass one cheek in each hand and sucked on her neck. Thalia screeched "Percy what are you doing I didn't get a chance to cover up dad he can see us!" "I don't give a fuck and I will fuck the daughter of the King of the Sky right in front of him." Percy pushed her against the statue of her dad and undid her pants and pulled them down and did the same for her thong. He squeeze and spanked her ass them without warning he rammed in to her. She was kind of loose but Percy made up for it by being very thick. Percy looked down at his cock in his friend's ass and was glad they had this deal. Thalia had heard Percy had fucked a few girls around camp and she approached him. She had asked him, since she had slept with a few guys too, if he wanted to do some 'stress relief' and Percy had accepted. So for the last month of or so either Thalia would tell Percy goes to her his cabin or Percy would just show up and they would fuck until the other felt good. Today was no different and he was especially pissed off. Percy didn't even give her a chance to accommodate to the new intruder and just started to pound away on her ass. Thalia hugged the statue to support herself against the nonstop assault and Percy grabbed on to her tank top covered breast and he could tell she wasn't wearing a bra. Thalia, who wasn't new to this and she clamped down with her ass muscles which made Percy feel like he was in heaven. Thalia gritted her teeth trying to stay quiet so hopefully her dad wouldn't notice the son of her dad's least favorite family member pounding her in the ass. Unfortunately Percy could stop himself from cumming and it took a good ten minutes for Percy to blow his load in her ass.

Thalia thought he was done but he just threw her on her bed and took off the rest of his clothes and jumped on top of and laid down on her and ripped off her shirt and started to tweak and suck on her nipples. Then he started to make out with her, both of their tongues were fighting for dominance. While they were kissing Percy slowly slid in to Thalia which made her moan. When he got all the way in side of her he quickly pulled out then slammed back in and made her scream. Percy spread her legs a little further apart and got on his knees. He started to slam in to her and make her boobs bounce up and down. Thalia could no longer keep in her screams and started to yell "YEEEEESSSSS PERCY YEEEEESSSS! FUCK ME GOOOOOOD! FILL ME UP WITH YOUR BIG COC- OWWW!" He didn't let her finish because he bit down hard on her left nipple and squeezed the other hard. He could see blood but right now he didn't care Percy just kept slamming away on her while she tried to stay quiet. They kept going until they both climaxed and Percy fell down next to her, exhausted.

Thalia rolled over and rapped an arm around him and asked "Do you feel better, seaweed brain." "Very much, pinecone face." Percy rolled over and reached into the draw next to the bed and pulled out some Nectar. He dribbled some on her bleeding nipple and massaged it in until he saw the wound close. "I'm sorry I was so rough Thalia, I couldn't control myself" She kissed him and said "Its okay Percy, it's not like I did anything worse to you."She put her hand on the two pairs of four long white lines that her nails had left on his chest the last time Thalia needed some relief. After a pause Thalia looked at him and said "Ummmm… you do know my dad is going to kill you, right. I mean you did fuck his daughter right in front of him." Percy smiled at her and said "Your dad wants to kill me, what else is new. Right now I need to sleep, do you mind if I stay her tonight" Thalia laughed and slugged him in the arm. She got on top of him and buried his face in her boobs


	15. Nyx

**I own nothing**

**Nyx**

Percy was walking through the woods while everyone else was sleeping because he couldn't sleep. This had been happening for the past week so the woods didn't look as creepy as it use to. He was just about to head back to his cabin when everything went black and he felt like his face was peeling off. He remembered the feeling and knew he was shadow traveling, but he didn't know who was doing it to him. The travel ended in a room that was dimly lit and looked like a bed room. The room had little furniture, but what it had looked expensive. The bed looked like African black wood and the same for the dresser with only one door. He ran for the door and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. Percy punched the door and turned around and saw a gorgeous woman he swore wasn't there a second ago. She had long wavy jet black hair that contrasted severely wither extremely pale skin. She had on black a black bra and panties that went with her black lip stick. She looked sexy Goth super model, but the image was thrown off by her eyes. They were completely black with no whites. Percy had seen this before, you get transported to a mysterious room and a sexy girl shows the BAM! Percy is getting eaten by some monster. Percy pulled out Riptide and pointed it at the woman. She her head "Now that's no way to greet a Lady Percy." She waved her hand and his sword melted in to shadow. She looked at Percy's shocked face "Don't worry you will get your sword back but by that time I don't think you'll want to use it." She got up and walked towards Percy until she was a few feet away from him. While she was walking the shadows seemed to pull at her and it reminded him of Nico. Percy gulped and asked "Are y-you N-Nyx" all she did was nod. Percy almost crapped his pants right there. Nyx was the most powerful being in the universe next to Chaos herself, who created everything in the universe. Percy was certain she could destroy him without so much as a thought so had to do anything she wanted. "Why did you bring me here Lady Nyx?" She walked close enough that Percy could feel her breath on his neck "Let me give you a hint." She waved her hand again and both of their clothes melted into darkness and disappeared.

Percy stared at her with an open mouth and she took this to her advantage. She dropped to her knees and wrapped a hand around his cock and lightly squeezed it. She jerked him a couple of times then engulfed him. Her mouth got Percy out of his shocked state and he let out a long, low moan and put his hand on the back of her head. She used her tongue and licked the head of his dick and go up and down on his cock. She started to bob her, but too slowly for Percy. He made her speed and he was about to come. "L-Lady Nyx I-I'm about to c-cum." She didn't answer, she just sped up. He was just about to come when she pulled her head, but kept jacking him off. After a few seconds he blew his load all over her face, neck, and some in her mouth and on her breast. Percy staggered back to his bed and sat down while she scooped his cum off of her face and ate it. "You taste great Percy, like salty sea food. Let do something else."

She got off her knees and walked up to Percy and kissed him. She pushed him back into the bed. She got up and mounted his cock and placed his dick to her entrance to her pussy. She put her hands on his chest, took a deep breath, and plunged down on him. She let out a wince of pain as he entered her and took a second to get use to him when he was all the way in. While she was adjusting Percy reached up and stated to squeeze and massage her DD boobs. Percy just realized that her skin was actually pretty cool which felt really good on his dick. After a few minutes she started to slowly bounce on him. She went really slowly and she was gritting her teeth, but after she got use to him going in and out of her she went really fast. When she speed she couldn't keep her mouth closed "FUCK YES PERCY FUCK YOUR SO BIG AND YOU FEEL SOOOOOOOO GOOOOOD. YOU FILL ME UP SO FUCKIN GOOD YOU – YESSSSSSSS" She came loudly and just kept riding him. It took a good half hour before Percy was about to cum. He didn't warn her because he wanted to cum inside her. He thrust to meet her and exploded in her. She collapsed on him but Percy wasn't done yet.

He picked her up and put her on her hands and knees. He knelt behind her and took both of her ass cheeks in his hands, squeezed hard and spread them apart and speared her and slammed into her hard and fast. She squealed and squirmed to try and get away but he had a firm grip on her ass. Percy went fast and it didn't take long for him to blow his load deep in her ass. Percy laid down on the bed and pulled her back Nyx back up and laid her down on his chest and kissed her. "Not that I'm complaining but why did you bring me here." "Well you've been walking around in my domain and I thought you would be good in bed so I brought you here, and it seems I was right" she reached down and jerked him "Now get some rest, we have all night" she kissed him and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**I am thinking about adding some girls from the Kane chronicles and I decided not to do the celebrities no one voted**


	16. Persephone

**I own nothing**

**Persephone**

Percy had gotten summoned to the Underworld for some reason. He was standing outside the throne room building up the courage to go in there and after a few minutes he walked in. The room was deserted and he saw a piece of paper on the floor. He walked over to the piece of paper, read it, and read it again to make sure he wasn't mistaken. It told him to sit in Hades' throne and it was signed by Hades himself. He had seen what the God of the Underworld could do so he did what he was told. He went to the throne and as soon as he sat down he felt some pressure on his wrist and ankles and he couldn't move and he was naked. A few seconds later Persephone stoop in front of him completely naked. Percy drank in the beautiful sight of her pale body. She had smooth perfect skin, a hairless pussy, and large, firm breast. Through sheer willpower Percy maintained eye contact instead of staring at the two obvious things that he wanted to look at. "Wh-Whats going on L-Lady P-Persephone?" Percy managed to stammer out. He was pretty sure Hades didn't want him seeing his drop-dead (Ha-ha) gorgeous wife in the nude. "Well Perseus, my ass of a husband has decided to go out and fuck some cheap slut. I decided to use you to get back at him since he hates you and just for good measure in his throne. Now that I don't think you will run away I will release you." She waved her hand and the pressure disappeared.

Before he could get up she dropped to her knees and licked his limp cock. She liked him from base to tip and back again and jerked him while she did it. When she got him hard she engulfed him and bobbed her head up and down on his dick. She rolled massaged his balls in her hand, rhythmically squeezing them a little. Percy leaned back in the throne and realized that for bone fused together it was actually very comfortable. It had soft, comfortable leather that was white so it blended in to the white of the throne made of bone. He didn't bother making her speed up. Her mouth felt good on his dick and he wanted it to last. It took a half hour before he needed to come but he didn't tell her because it would make her speed up. When he needed to release he leaned forward and grabbed the back of her head and pulled her head down and fired off thick ropes of cum down her throat, making her swallow it all. When he was done he slumped back in the chair.

Persephone climbed up Percy and hugged him around the neck and kissed him hard. The kissed for a long time before she finally pulled away letting him breath. "Let's have some more fun." She pulled back a little more and reached down and gripped his still hard dick and positioned it right below her entrance. She slowly slid down on him, put a fierce look on her face so she wouldn't cry out and rapped her arms around his neck tightly. When he was fully sheathed inside of her she fell forward and started to pant. "Fuck Percy I know you're big but I didn't think you could be bigger than your uncle." She took a few minutes to get use him before she started to move again. She moved her hands to his collar bone and did a test bounce and winced but didn't let anything out. She started to ride him slowly. Her bouncing made her breast jiggle so Percy reached up and cupped them both. He sucked on one of her nipples and tweaked the other. After ten minutes she sped up her bouncing. She was now riding her hard and fast. Before that she was quiet but no she was screaming and moaning "YES PERCY,FUCK, YOU FEEL SO GOOD. FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK YEEEEEEESSSSSSSS YOU'RE SO BIG!" She kept screaming and yelling things like that until she came and had to hug his neck to support herself. An hour later Percy was about to cum again "P-Persephone I'm a-about to cum. Can I c-cum in you?" "Yes Percy I want your tasty cum in my pussy." She sped up and they both came again. They were both exhausted and panting and she collapsed on his chest.

"That felt great Percy want to go again?" "Of course I do but I have an idea. You want to make Hades angry right." She looked at him and nodded "Well let's do it in your bed you share with him." She squealed in delight and the transported them to bed room. Before she could do anything he already had her on her hands and knees and was massaging and spreading her firm ass cheeks and smacked them a couple of times. They didn't jiggle which meant she worked out and had a muscular ass, which meant it was going to be tight and this got him excited. He placed his dick to her hole and asked "Are you ready?" She nodded and he slowly entered her ass and was right, she was very tight. He went slowly because he didn't want to hurt her. He got all the way in and waited until she nodded. He went a little faster than she should have and her screaming some very vulgar things "THAT'S RIGHT PERCY POUND MY ASS LIKE YOUR WHORE YOU BASTARD. SLAM E HARD WITH YOUR HUGE MEAT STICK. YOUR SO MUCH BETTER THAT YOU'RE ASS OF AN UNCLE." Percy kept slamming away at her until he fired off more loads in her ass. Percy had just enough energy to lie down and pull her up so she was on his chest

"I didn't think you had such a bad mouth. Anyways I better get going before Hades get back for his whore shouldn't I" "Your too late Percy, I felt my husband's presence enter the palace right when you blew your load. He's already on his way up." She saw Percy panic and hushed him "Don't worry I'll protect you." When she said this Hades burst in, saw them and stood there dumbstruck. During that pause Persephone snapped her fingers and vines shot out from the walls and made a wall around them that was semi-transparent. Persephone smiled at him and said "All done with you slut honey it doesn't matter. Look what I brought and guess what Percy and I are going to fuck each other right in front of you." By this time Hades had blasted the wall with dark fire but it didn't make it through the wall.

Persephone got up and mounted Percy and slammed down on him and screamed. She rode him hard and very fast "YES PERCY YOU SO MUCH BETTER THAN MY GOOD FOR NOTHING HUSBAND AND HIS 1 INCH DICK. MOM WAS RIGHT HE IS A HORIBLE HUSBAND!" The both came at the same time and she screamed loudly. She collapsed next to him, hugged him and whispered "I'm sure glad I chose you for this. We need to do this again some time." She raised her voice so Hades could hear her "You're so good at fucking Percy we need to do it again but for now let's rest." She tucked his head in between her boobs. They kept resting and fucking for a few days while Hades watched still trying to kill them both until he wore himself out and passed out from exhaustion. Persephone told him that he would be like that for a month then he would get better and try to kill him again so they would need to do this again. Percy liked the idea and he finally fell asleep with his head in between her boobs.


	17. Hecate

**I own nothing**

**Hecate**

Percy was walking through the woods after all of his activities he didn't know why he was out he just felt like he needed to be out here. He had been walking around so long it had started to turn dark and he started to head back to camp when he heard a loud growling. Percy assumed it was Mrs. O'Leary and turned around, but it wasn't her. It was a huge gray St. Bernard that was even bigger than Mrs. O'Leary, but it didn't look like t wanted to hurt him. It lowered its head and shoulders in an unmistakable gesture that it wanted to get on. Percy decided to go with it and got on the dog. Even if it attacked he was sure he could defend himself. As soon as he got on its back the dog took off and started bounding towards a tree and before Percy knew it he was Shadow Traveling. He was deposited in a dimly lit room. The only light came from to torches on either side of a woman in a throne at the top of a few short stairs. He walked up until he was a few feet away base of the stairs because he was kind of scared of her and the woman stood up. When she stood up he recognized her, it was Hecate Goddess of Magic. She was easily 7 feet tall with fiery orange hair, wearing a black low cut dress that showed off her large high firm DD-breast, and long shapely legs that swelled to a nice wide waist and narrowed to a slim waist.

She looked at him wondering why he hadn't come closer. She realized why and smiled "Its okay Percy come forward I won't bite and I have a quest to grant you." Percy went and stood in front of her "What do you want me to do Lady Hecate?" "Well Percy you see my wand was stolen by someone I don't know. All the left was a note that said I need to pick a champion to get it and they will find them and I chose you. Before you ask; no I don't know who would do this or why. All I do know is that they are a goddess of some kind because they couldn't come here if they weren't." "So let me get this straight; you want me to go off and fight some goddess you don't know, even after you tried to destroy Olympus, right?" She nodded. "Okay, why should I help you?" "Because of these." She grabbed the fabric of her dress right over her boobs and ripped off her dress and when she did her boobs burst forward. Percy stared at her naked body with an open mouth. She crashed her lips onto Percy's and shoved her tongue down his throat. It took a few seconds for Percy to get with the picture. When he did, he reached around and cupped her soft ass and pinched it a little making her moan. She broke away from his lips and muttered something and Greek and Percy's clothes disintegrated in to sand and she started to French him again. They made out for awhile with some heavy petting then Hecate turned them around and started pushing Percy to a bed that use to be the throne. His knees hit the bed and he fell back wards. Hecate stood over him with a predatory look in her face and she jumped on to Percy's right side and leaned over his cock and started to jack him off in till he was semi-hard and started to suck him. Percy didn't want her to feel left out so he grabbed her hips and made her mount his face and he started to eat her out. He licked her cunt and nibbled on her clit while his fingers pumped in and out of her ass to heighten her pleasure. They did 69 until they came at the same time and the both swallow each other.

She got up and mounted his waist and positioned her whole over his dick "Are you ready for the ride of your life Percy" She didn't wait for an answer she just plunged down on his dick, screamed, and started riding him like a bucking bronco. She was slamming down on him so hard and fast and she was so tight that all Percy could do was staring at her beautiful face contorted in pleasure and pain. She came and screamed loudly but since he hadn't cum yet she turned around and continued riding him in reverse cowgirl position and kept on bouncing on his dick. Percy watcher her ass jiggle a little every time it came down and decided to play with it again. He massaged and spanked her until her ass was red. He slipped one finger into her ass hole then added another and finally another finger. It took an hour to make Percy cum.

Before Hecate could fall down Percy got up, set her on her knees and hands, and entered her ass. He slammed into her ass hard and tried to make her shout something but she never did no matter how hard or fast he went. He came faster this time and fell backwards and Hecate crawled on top of him. Then she did something weird, she passed her hand over her mouth and for a second he saw some fabric over her mouth and disappeared. "I hate wearing that, I can barley breath with it on, but I need to wear it so no one hears us." So that's why you weren't saying anything even when I did it fast and hard." She nodded "Well Percy will you get me my wand." "I think I need some more convincing, but this time no gag I don't care who hears it." It took a lot more convincing even thought he was the first time. The fell asleep in each other's arms.


	18. Rhea

**I own nothing**

**Rhea**

Percy was heading to his cabin after a hard day training and was looking forward to some sleep. Percy had just gotten to the door when he heard singing in… was that Greek. He could tell it was Greek but it sounded thousands of years older than what he was use to hearing, so he couldn't understand it. It sounded powerful but not scary at all so he went in. He walked in quietly just to be safe and saw a woman looking out the widow and singing with her back turned to Percy. "Umm... who are you and what are you doing in my cabin" The woman stopped singing and turned around and Percy had to fight to keep his jaw from dropping. She was gorgeous with long curly brown hair, a long flowing white dress, tanned skin, and large C-cup breast. "I am Rhea, Queen of the Titans, and I am here for your challenge, Perseus." Percy stared at her dumbfounded for three reasons; one he couldn't believe Rhea was standing in front of him, two he did not know what she meant, three Percy flat out just couldn't focus on anything else besides her body. She did a quick smirked, like she knew what he was thinking, but it was gone as soon as it showed up "Maybe this will remind you." She brought her hands together and when she brought she was holding a red stick and Percy knew it was Hecate's wand. He suddenly tensed up and he put his hand in his pocket to pull out Riptide but it wasn't there. "You won't need that Percy I won't bite you… much." She walked past Percy and set the wand on his bed and walked back in front of him. "If you're just going to give the wand back why did you take it in the first place?" "I wanted to meet the person who defeated my husband, but the pact I made with Zeus when he took over forbade me from interfering with one of the Big Three kids so this was the only way I could talk to you and I knew Hecate would pick you to help her." She walked right in front of him, grew until she was a head taller than Percy and put an evil look on her face. Percy silently pleaded to his dad to help him even though he knew Poseidon was going to answer.

Then Rhea was did something he would never think she would do. She cupped his face and gave him a deep kiss. He tried to push her away as a knee jerk reaction but when he realized nothing bad was happening, quite the opposite actually, he started to get in to it and Percy wrapped his arms around her. They made out for a few minutes before Percy had to come up for air and ask "Not that I don't like this but why are you doing this, I mean I put your husband back in Tartarus." "You see, in Titan marriages when one spouse is killed or banished the other marries the person who got rid of their spouse and that means you and it would make you a Titan." **(A/N It didn't happen with Zeus because they are son-mother and he was already married)** she saw Percy's mouth drop and eyes get wide and she giggled "Don't worry Percy I understand that you are young and don't want to get married now. There is more to the rule. It says that the person who get rids of one spouse gets to" she put her hand on his crotch "fuck the other." She started to take of his clothes and Percy started to do the same for her dress except he was a lot more impatient, he just ripped it off her. Once he got the dress off of her popped her right boob in his mouth and stared sucking and nibbling on it and tweaking and fondling the other. She threw back her head and let out a long low moan so replaced his mouth with his other hand and started to suck on her neck which made her moan even louder. He stopped sucking on her to allow her a breather and to let her get his shirt the rest of the way off so he was completely naked. She gave him a quick kiss and said "That felt great Percy let's see what else you can do with your mouth"

She pulled him over to his bed to the bed and told him to lie down. Percy did as he was told and she mounted his face but had her pussy out of reach so he could like. He assumed she was going to make him eat her pussy but she turned around so her ass was over his head and she started to lower herself. Percy hadn't gotten the chance to check out her ass early but now that he got view of it he wasn't disappointed. It wasn't quite as wide as Percy liked but it was better than average with just the right amount of fat and muscle. She sat down on his face just right so that he could breath and could do this as long as he wanted. He first nibbled a little on each cheek then he thrust his tongue deep in her ass. While his mouth was entertaining her ass he used his hands to reach around her waist and play with her pussy. It didn't take long for her cum and her during her climax she clenched down on his fingers and tongue. She squirted all over his chest and his hands. He still had his hands on her waist so she picked them up and sucked her juices off of them and got off of him and started to lick her juices off his chest too. "Ohh… I taste good Percy, here try some." Came up and frenched Percy only this time it was sweet and he knew it was her cum.

She got on top of his waist and lined up his cock to her pussy but didn't go down on him. He looked up and saw a pained look on her face and Percy understood what was wrong. Rhea hadn't gotten laid since the last time Kronos was around, about two thousand years ago, which meant she was going to be very tight and Percy wasn't exactly small. He gently put his hands on her hips and said "It's okay just go slow and focus on my face and everything will be alright" Her face relaxed just a little and she bent down and kissed him. He slowly felt something vise like surround his dick and he knew she was going down on him. He heard her let out a squeal so Percy rubbed her leg to comfort her. It took her a full minuet to slowly ease herself down on him. He stayed fully sheathed in her for a while before she slowly started to go up and down on him. When she moved it made Percy hiss and he tightened his grip on her hips. She started too speed up and they both got use to the feeling so Percy moved his hands to her boobs and started to massage them. This was taking it out of Rhea so she moved her hands to his chest to support herself. She had her teeth had to be quiet so no one would know what they were doing but Percy knew one of them was going to shout so he speed up his thrusting. Ten minutes later they both came.

She collapsed onto him and was panting heavily "That felt great Percy do you want to go again?" Percy replied "It did but right now I'm tired let's go to sleep." She looked disappointed, but didn't argue. They fell asleep in each other's arms and Percy tried to think of doing that for eternity.


	19. Reyna

**I own nothing**

**Reyna**

Percy was walking towards the briefing room late at night wondering why he was needed. He found a note from Reyna in his praetor house that told him to meet him in the same room they talked in just before he left on the quest to Alaska. He was tired and wanted to sleep and really didn't want to discuss battle strategies for when evil Twinkies attack them. He stomped off towards his meeting with Reyna. When he got there he opened the door quietly and snuck in. He saw Reyna bending over the table staring at a map of camp on the table with her metal dogs in shut down mode in the corner. He looked back at the table and stare at Reyna. She had her hair undone from its usual braid and was wearing her clothes from training which was an old purple tank top with a couple of tears in it and a pair of short shorts that gave a great of her muscular legs and ass from years of training and horseback riding. He quietly walked over to her, leaned over the table, grabbed her firm ass, and said "Sup Reyna" She picked up her _pugio_ and had it at his neck. She probably would have killed him right there if it hadn't have been Percy. It's a sore spot for Romans when their leaders kill each other "Percy you better tell what the Pluto you are doing before I feed you Scipio." He got behind her and slipped his hands inside the waist of her shorts "Well these meetings are boring and I'd rather do something else and" he slipped his hand deeper in her short, under her panties, and felt her moist pussy "so do you."

Before she could do or say anything he turned her around, took off her shorts and panties, bent down and assaulted her pussy with his tongue. Reyna yelped and cursed in Latin, but Percy couldn't understand it. He felt her hands on the back of his head trying to pull him in closer and her nails digging in to the back of his head. Percy picked her up some and sat her on the edge of the table and continued licking and sucking on her pussy. He felt her remove her hands but I was replaced by her raping her powerful legs around his head and suffocating him. He had to make her came because he couldn't breathe. She came and Percy tried to lap it all up but he couldn't get it all and some got on her face and she released his head. He got up and kissed her again and she cleaned off his face and Percy said "Reyna I was trying let you have some fun the least you could do is not try to crack my skull open with your legs" "Don't be a pussy Percy." She kissed him and they slowly started to take off each other's clothes and they cleared the table of the map and jelly bean bowl. They fell on the, thankfully sturdy, table and Reyna mounted Percy already hard dick and plunged down on him. She rode him fast and was slamming down hard. She tried to be quiet but couldn't "YES YES YES FUCKING YES PERCT YOU FEEL SO GOOD. HOLY JUPITER!" She came and everything after that wasn't understandable but she kept going fast until Percy came a few minutes later. She collapsed on to him and rolled off of him but he wasn't done yet. He got off the table and rolled her over on to her stomach. He spread her ass apart and slammed in to her and probably would have shoved the table if it hadn't have been bolted to the floor. She let out a loud yell and held up her hand telling him to wait. She reached over, grabbed her dagger and bit clamped down on the leather hilt so it acted like a gag. She looked back at him and gave a weak nod and Percy started pounding away on her. Every time he went back in he heard her let out a small yelp. He came faster this time because her toned ass was a lot tighter than her pussy. He laid back down on the table and she rolled back n to her back and they looked at each other "Well I was right. That was a lot more fun than making battle strategies." "You are right this time Greek. That was much better than planning. We should get back to our homes before anyone notices." She started to get up but Percy grabbed her boob before she could "I don't know what you're doing but I might want a snack later and I don't want to have to go all the way to your house." Reyna stayed with him that night and Percy was wondering how the next meeting was going to go.


	20. Amphitrite & Hera

**I own nothing**

**Amphitrite & Hera**

Percy woke up in his bed and felt something wrong. There was a breeze inside his cabin. There always was a breeze in Poseidon's cabin but they were sea breezes, these weren't. He looked around and saw a window open and on the bed opposite bed and he saw what looked like a watery peacock just staring at him. Percy was staring at it trying to figure out what to do when it jumped up, grabbed him by the shoulders and flew with him through the window, and was out over the ocean before he could yell. He tried to pull open its feet but it wasn't letting go. Once he was far from land the bird dropped him and he started to plummet towards the sea. It felt good that he was going to be in the water but when he hit the water all that worked was his water breathing. He tried not to panic and he realized he was being pulled towards what looked like a palace, but it wasn't Atlantis. He was pulled through a wall and was deposited in the throne of a throne room. As soon as he hit the chair he felt a hand on each of his shoulders.

He tried to move his head to see who it was but he couldn't. He saw two women come in front of him and knew he was either extremely lucky or very screwed. One was Amphitrite, his step-mom who hated him because he was his dad's son. The other was Hera who just hated him. They both wore the same long dress except Amphitrite's was blue and Hera's was pink. "Uh… Ladies what do you want?" They looked at each other and had a silent conversation and they both nodded. "Well Percy" Amphitrite said "One day our husbands were meeting and we got to talking and our talk got to you." She stopped and Hera took over "And Amphitrite confided in me that you two had sex and I told her that we did it too." They both waved their hand and everyone's clothes disappeared. "So we decided to have some fun together" they came forward and knelt between his legs and looked at him. He was trying to figure out what they were doing then he realized they wanted him to choose "Hera" smiled and started to suck his dick and Amphitrite frowned. "Come here" Percy said. She got up, got on the chair and put her knees on the arm rest so her ass and pussy were right above Hera's and they started to make out Percy used one hand to tweak one nipple and the other to finger her pussy. They made out for a while before Percy felt the need to cum and he sped up his thrusting. A few seconds later he and Amphitrite came but right be for he did Hera pulled her head off his cock and continued jacking him off so when Amphitrite did cum she wasn't under her and she caught all Percy's jiz in her mouth. Hera went back down and cleaned off Percy's dick.

Percy smiled "That's was felt good, now let's go to the bed room because we can't do that much in a chair" as soon as he said that the chair changed in to a bed and Amphitrite and Hera pounced on to him. Hera mounted his face and Amphitrite got on his waist. The lowered themselves at the same time so he was full sheathed inside Amphitrite when Hera's pussy got on his face. They started making out so when Amphitrite bounced on his dick Hera bounced on his face. Percy licked and slurped and nibbled on her clit and lips and she heard them both moaning. They kept bouncing until Percy felt the need to cum. "I'm going to cum" he said but Hera's pussy was still smothering his face so they didn't hear him. They all climaxed at the same time and Percy was drenched in their fluids. They got off of him and cleaned off each other's fluids off of Percy. When they were done they both got on their hands and knees beside each other and waved their asses back and forth.

Percy got behind Amphitrite and speared her. She let out a shriek and yelled "FUCK!" He looked to his side and saw Hera's ass lower like she was going to get up. He smacked her ass hard and told her to stay put. He put for fingers in to her ass and started pumping as hard and fast as he was on Amphitrite. He had them both screaming in seconds and it really turned him on. "FUUUUUUUCK, POUND ME HARD PERCY PLOOOOOW ME LIKE YOUR LITTLE SLUT!" Amphitrite screamed and Her Kept yelling so loud Zeus probably heard her "THAT'S RIGHT FINGER MY ASS, ABUSE IT!" All of their screaming just made Percy even hornier and he was just went like an animal on them and lost all control. After an hour of that they couldn't take any more so Amphitrite clenched her ass and soon Percy fired off rope after rope of hot cum deep in to her ass.

Percy fell down backwards and just laid there. They both turned around and crawled to his wais. They both got down and stared at each other with Percy still hard dick in between their faces. They went together and kissed each other with his penis between their lips and they cleaned him off like that. When they were done the got up and got on either side of Percy and they wrapped their arms around his chest and he put one arm around each of their neck "Well I'm tired right now but I'm willing to go again later. How long before your husbands know your missing" They both laughed and said at the same time "We don't care." Percy let out a chuckle and fell asleep in his lover's arms.


	21. Kinzie

**I own nothing**

**Kinzie**

Percy was walking around Camp Jupiter after the Feast of Fortuna just relaxing after the battle. It was late so he had only seen a couple of people out that night. He had somehow wondered into the area of the camp the Amazons. He was at the edge of their area when he saw the Amazon Kinzie who was putting up what looked like her sleeping tent that The Hunters of Airtimes had. She had her curly blonde hair down instead of its usual pony tail. She was wearing a short dress like the rest of the Amazons except hers was red showing she was the second in command to Hylla. It was just low cut enough that he could see the top of her cleavage. He saw her bend over and saw she didn't have anything on underneath her dress and got a great view of her naked ass and he felt his dick get hard. He remembered her offer earlier about her being his girlfriend and he couldn't control himself. He pulled off his clothes and got ready.

As soon as she got done setting up her tent Percy rushed up from behind her, pushed her farther inside the large tent, ripped off her dress and put his hands on her boobs and simultaneously held down her arms. She tried to scream but he turned her head to look to the side and latched onto her mouth with his and wrapped his arms around her. She struggled until she finally opened her eyes and saw that it was Percy then she relaxed and so did Percy. Suddenly she tensed up, pulled Percy's off of her and she drug Percy over to the bed she had. Percy only now realized how screwed he was. He had didn't think about the last time she attacked him and had forgotten how strong and fast she was since she was an Amazon. She threw Percy on the bed, hard, and jumped on him and landed on his chest with her knees and probably would have broken his ribs if she angled her landing differently. She grabbed Percy' shoulders and dug her nails in them. "What the fuck do you think" "I w-was g-g-going -" She stopped his stuttering by slapping him upside the head. She stood up and pushed his legs apart and stood between them and raised her foot above his dick "I'm going to ask you one more time; what the fuck do you think you are doing" "I was going to take you up one your offer to be my girlfriend" Her face showed pure rage and anger and he saw her foot raise a little higher "So you thought trying to rap me was going to make me want to date you" Percy shut his eyes tight and prayed that it still worked when she was done.

He felt the bed jerk as she came down but what hit him was a lot bigger than a foot and a lot wetter. He opened his eyes and saw that he was in her. "I thought you were pissed" "I am but more because I like to be in control whenever I do it" She started riding him like a bucking bronco. She was riding him hard and fast had to bite her lips because she didn't want the other amazons to know what they were doing. She supported herself on Percy's shoulders and had a tight grip on them. Unfortunately she had long nails and they dug in deep but right now he didn't care. Kinzie had strong muscles in her stomach which she used to clamp down on Percy so he felt all of her. He saw her breast bouncing with her so he reached up and cupped them. He massaged and rolled them in his hand and finally pinched them both. She let out a little squeal and kissed him so she wouldn't yell and he felt her grip tighten even further on his shoulders. She kept riding him like that until Percy shot his load deep in to her pussy and she drenched his cock and they fell into each other. Percy rolled his shoulders and found the action painful "Damn did you have to squeeze so hard" She smirked and gave him a light punch in the chest "That will teach you to try and fuck me without letting me know" "Speaking of that why do I get back to what I was trying to do before you threaten to break my dick"

Before Kinzie could do anything Percy had her on her hands and knees and rammed into her ass and was pounding away on it. Percy pinched and spanked her ass and trying to turn it red. Once he got it a nice shade of red he put his hands on the top of her ass and just kept going. Kinzie tried to stay up right but she couldn't under Percy's assault and she buried her head in her pillow and was screaming her head off but only Percy could hear "FUCK FCUK FUCK FUCK YYYYYYEEEEEESSSSSS YES POUND Y ASS PERCY POUND IT JUST LIKE! YYYYYYEEEEESSSSSS!" She came and Percy could no longer understand what she was saying. He just kept pounding away until his thrusted one last time and released deep in to her ass.

He pulled out of Kinzie and crawled up the bed to her face and shoved his half limp cock in her mouth. She got the idea and quickly cleaned him off. He laid back down next her and closed his eyes. No sooner than he had closed his eyes than she punched him in the arm again only this time she didn't hold back and it fucking hurt "What part of 'I like to be in control' do you not understand" She got on top of Percy and wrapped her arms around his chest "No get some rest you will need it" She reached up to his neck and squeezed knocking him out. The last thing he remembered was her kissing him.


	22. Zoe Nightshade

**I own nothing**

**Zoe Nightshade**

Percy was sleeping in one of the cars in the train on the way to the Bay area to save Artemis. He had left Grover's car and was in his own luxury car stretched out on the back seat with his surprisingly soft Nemean lion coat as a blanket trying to get some sleep in before they had to get off. He had just fallen asleep when he was awoken by the back door opening and a weight being set on his shins. His eyes flew open and he saw Zoe sitting on his legs with a far away expression on her face looking at the head rest in front of her. After an awkward moment of silence Percy had to say something "Why are you here?" She looked at him with hate "Because of this." She grabbed a fist full of the lion coat and looked angry "What about it?" "It is an ancient law and has only happened once or twice happened but whenever a Hunter or group of them witnesses a hero defeat a Nemean lion in combat they Hunter must reward the victor. I am doing it because" her voice faltered and she looked away and blushed but finished "because I am older and have been in the Hunt longer than Bianca." Percy finally figured out what she meant. He really looked at Zoe and realized he didn't hate the idea. She was very beautiful with long silky black hair, smooth coppery skin, a firm muscular body from years of hunting with Airtimes, and nice C-cup boobs. He felt his dick get hard and covered it up and asked "But that make you not a Hunter anymore and I thought you loved The Hunt." She took a deep breath and smiled and said" It's nice to see thee care but this rule was made by Artemis herself. She knows how hard the lion is to kill and she wants to see the slayer rewarded so she made an exception in the Maiden's rule for this and only this so I will still be a part of the Hunt."

She exhaled slowly and got out of the car but didn't leave. She pulled off her silver dress revealing matching white bras and panties. He felt her pull off the pelt and throw it on the floor board of the car and she got back in the car and started to unbuckle his belt and pull off his pants and boxers. When his now half erect cock jumped out of his pants he heard Zoe inhale sharply. While she was doing that Percy took off his shirt and they both threw his clothes on the floor with the pelt. She got on top of him and started to kiss him. Percy expected her not to know how to kiss that will since she was a maiden but he guessed that in the hunters you could get "lucky" and still be a maiden. Percy put his hands on her back but didn't move them because Zoe didn't act like she wanted to do this in the first place. Zoe picked up on what he was doing and broke apart "Percy thou are very considerate but I want this to enjoyable so thou can do what you want" she went back to making with him and Percy let his hands roam. His hands started at her back and he searched for the clasp of her bra. She found it, unhooked it and threw it on the floor. He brought his hands around in front of her and squeezed her boobs. She let out a soft moan. He let his hands move back to her back and went down her back. He followed her spine and kept going until he got to her butt. He cupped her small ass and gave it a squeeze too. It was firm and Percy could feel his dick getting harder pushing against her panty covered pussy.

She broke their kiss and got up she pulled off her panties. She got her pussy over his cock but didn't move. He looked up and saw tears in her eyes. He put his hand on her thighs and rubbed them gently "You don't have to do this if you don't want to." As soon as he said that he wished he hadn't. He really wanted to fuck her but has stupid niceness made him think of her feelings. She didn't say anything just lowered herself slowly on to him. She went slowly and placed her hands on back seat head rest and drivers head rest. She kept going until he hit her hymen. He waited for her to move but she never did so he decided to. He pulled back a little and quickly trusted up all the way in her and broke her hymen. She let out an extremely loud shriek but it was covered up by a luck honk from the train to drown it out so Thalia, Grover and Bianca didn't hear her. Once she got done screaming she started bouncing on him. Every time he went back in her she let out a little grunt. Once she got use to Percy's meat stick she started going faster and was soon slamming down on him hard and fast enough to make the suspension start to squeak. Her reached up and pinched her nipples. She was screaming so loud he was certain one of them heard her but right now he didn't care "FUCK YES PERCY! THOU FEEL SO FUKING GOOD AND BIG! FUUUUUUUUUUCK YYYEEEESSSS! He thrusted up every time she came down and he felt himself about to cum "I-I'm gonna cu-um" Percy grunted "Me too". They both speed up and they came at the same time. She laid on top of him with her head buried in his chest. "That was good. I'm sad you have to leave" She picked up her head and looked him in the eyes with those beautiful brown timeless eyes with a wicked grin on her face "The rule does say I have to stay until you say I can leave so if you aren't satisfied I will have to keep trying"

She got up and was about to put his still hard dick back in her pussy but he stopped her "I want this next" He reached around to the back of her and grabbed her ass. She shrugged like 'whatever' and got in reverse cow girl position. She lined up his dick and sat on it. Her back went rigid then started going up and down. Her muscular ass was even tighter than her pussy and Percy was in Olympus. He could fell all of her around him. She started to go faster and was lucky that he had just been in her pussy because his cock was still slick from her pussy juices which made it easier. She came making her ass squeeze harder. She leaned back and put her hands on his stomach and kept going. After a few minutes he came in her ass and she just fell back on top of him with him still in her ass. Both of their chests were heaving from exhaustion. "So Percy, do thou feel rewarded?" He just nodded "Good now go to sleep we have a big day tomorrow" She reached down, picked up the pelt and covered them both up and they fell asleep.

_Next morning_

They woke up earlier and Zoe went to the car she was in with Bianca so no one would know what they had just done. When they were about to get off of the train Grover pulled Percy and said "High-five dude" He did and asked why "I have super hearing. I could hear a grass hopper doing it from a mile away. You don't think I can hear when you do too?" Grover laughed at Percy red face and they rejoined the girls. Percy could hear Grover muttering "I could kill one of those things too. Stupid sword" for the rest of the day.


	23. Drew Tanaka

**I own nothing **

**Drew Tanaka**

**(A/N Rape. Rougher than what I have already done)**

Percy was working out on one side of the arena, wailing away on a practice dummy, when he saw the biggest tease in camp on the other side. Drew was leaning against the wall in the Arena talking with some guy. She was about the sexiest person at camp (being an Aphrodite brat tended to do that) and she full well knew it. She had flawless yellow tinted skin and her dark hair in its usual ringlets. She took her moms 'Right of Passage' to a new level. She dressed like a slut with low cut tank tops and short mini-skirts just to string guys along and at the last moment she'd laugh in your face and skip away making you look stupid. He glanced over and saw the guy make a move to try and kiss her and cop a feel of her boobs. Percy saw the move coming from a mile away since he had tried the exact same thing not even a week ago. She scampered out of the way and he heard her laugh in the guy's face and yell it loud enough so Percy could hear her "Do you really think I would be interested in you? Just get out of here Brian." Brian hung his head and walked out of the arena. Percy heard her let out a high pitched laugh and fell in to a bench with her back to Percy. Percy had had enough of this, Drew had done this to almost every guy in cam and she desperately needed to be taught a lesson. He silently put Riptide in his pocket and crept up behind her and looked over her shoulder and saw what she was wearing and was more determined to see his plan through. She was wearing a pink no sleeve shirt that that was basically a bra since it didn't cover up much of her and showed off her stomach and so low cut that he could see the top of her pink areolas, apparently no bra, and a skirt with such a high hem that even though she was sitting down he could see part off her ass.

He got behind her, quickly picked her up from behind and threw her over his shoulder. He put one hand on the back of her legs and the other on her ass. Percy was half way to the room he was heading for before Drew got over the shock of what just happened. "Percy what the fuck are you doing? Put me right the fuck down now before I get Chiron on you." She started pounding on his back to make him let him go but Percy just kept going to the room he opened the door, locked it, and threw Drew on the bed in the practice weapons room. It wasn't even really a bed; it was a mattress on the floor that they used for when people got knocked out during a practice fight but not bad enough to go to the infirmary. She shrieked at him in a high pitched loud voice "Tell me what the fuck you are doing!" Percy smirked and dropped his pants and boxers revealing his already rock hard ten inch dick "I think it's about time taught you a lesson." He casually walked up to Drew, opened her mouth with one hand, put his other hand on the back of her head and shoved his entire dick in her mouth. She put her hand on his hips trying to push him away but Percy was too strong. He would let her push herself off of him then he would over power her and push her back down. It was slow but Drew struggling and sucking on him turned him on even more and it got him off faster "Yeah you like sucking cock don't you, you little slut" Percy moaned. He felt his balls tighten and he knew he was about to cum. He reached down, knocked her hands away, grabbed two fistfuls of hair and started moving her head fast up and down on his cock. With one finally thrust he forcefully shoved his cock down her throat so far he felt her nose touch him right above his penis and fried off thick ropes of cum down her throat. When he got done cumming he released her letting her fall backwards and took off his shirt.

He saw her try to get up and jumped on top of her and straddled her knees. He reached down and ripped off showing that she wasn't wearing any panties and threw in the corner. Once he did away with her skirt he shuffled up and straddled her waist. "Please don't Percy, just let me go. I'm sorry. Please let me go." Percy could feel her put every ounce of Charmspeak in to the plea but she didn't know he was too powerful for it too work. "Tsk tsk Drew, you should know you can't control me after you tried o get me to drown those Hephaestus kids after the sent a pack of metal spiders after you." Percy groped her boobs and squeezed on them and ripped it off too revealing her nice C-cup boobs. He saw desperation in her eyes and she did the last thing she could do: she slapped him in the face. Hard. Percy smirked and pinned down her wrist "That wasn't very nice." He stared deep into her eyes and without warning he slammed all the way into her breaking her hymen she let out a screech. He didn't quiet her because he wanted to hear her. He started hammering away on her going fast and hard making her boobs bounce and jiggle every time he slammed back into her. Percy saw tears running down her cheeks but right now he could care less, she was sexy underneath him he could no longer stop himself even if he wanted to (and he defiantly didn't want that). He lowered his head kissed her roughly and found her teeth clamped shut but that wasn't a problem. He used his powers over water to control he saliva and force it open and wrapped his tongue around her's. Percy felt her let out a grunt every time he came back in to her. He felt her shake violently and he knew she had just climaxed. The feeling of her pussy muscle spaziming sent him over the edge. He thrusted in to her cunt one last time before he came deep in to her releasing his jizz deep in her core and released her hands.

He sat back to catch his breath when he noticed Drew trying get up and failing on unsteady legs "What do you think you're doing." "Leaving" she squeaked. Percy chuckled and fast as lightning he had her in the same position he had her in earlier except this time he had her legs up so high that they were on either side of her head so Percy had a good angle. He reached and positioned the head of his cock at her puckered ass hole. She gasped and that was all Percy needed. He slammed in to her ass and started slamming into her with the same amount of ferocity that he used on her pussy. The sudden assault had Drew screaming for awhile then after she got use to it she just went back to biting the inside of her cheeks trying to keep quiet because she didn't want anyone to know what Percy was doing too her. Percy on the other hand didn't care and liked it when she screamed. He leaned his head down and sucked on her nipple. She tasted sweat and he decided bite it making her scream out from pleasure pain. He kept pounding on her ass, slapping it every now and then, and nibbling on her nipple until they both came at the same time and he saw her black out form the force of him fucking her.

He pulled out of her and put his clothes back on, unlocked the door and was about to leave when he looked back at Drew's prone form. He couldn't leave her there naked and vulnerable. He picked up part of her torn miniskirt, went back to her, and wiped off a mixture their sweat and juices. He picked her up bridal style and opened the door. He saw the sky was black and he realized they had been back there for hours and he hadn't even noticed so no one was out. He started to head for her cabin but thought against the idea. He would wake up all of her siblings so he went to his own cabin. He laid her down on his bed, took off his clothes, and laid down next to her putting his arm around her. By this time Drew had woken up and tried to get his arm away from her "Where are we? Please just let me go." She sounded on the verge of a panic attack and Percy felt worse. He tried to rub her shoulder trying to calm her down "Shhhhhhh, its okay I won't hurt you just try to get some sleep." Percy fell asleep with her sobbing into his chest and her punching him half heartedly.


	24. Kinzie & Hylla

**I own nothing**

**Hylla & Kinzie**

Percy woke up groggily from a deep sleep but he immediately felt something wrong. He laying on a bed and he couldn't see anything. The worst thing was both of his hands had shackles on them and from the pressure around his neck he knew he was wearing a metal collar on and a bag over his head. He pulled on them with all of his strength but they didn't budge. After a few minutes if struggling he heard voices. There were two girls arguing and they sounded like they were walking down a hall way "What the fuck did this time?" "I brought someone who could fix the problem you have been having." "Who" the fist girl who started talking sounded surprised "Percy Jackson." "WHAT!?" Percy heard someone start running towards and a door slam open and the girls enter the room. Percy decided to try act like he was still out and wait until he could get out of where ever he was. The first girl spoke first "Why the hell did you capture one on the most powerful demigods alive and chain him to my bed." The other girl laughed a little. Percy heard her footsteps approach the side of the bed he was on and said "Because of this" Percy felt and grip the hem of his waist band and yanked it down revealing his penis and he heard the other gasp a little and he heard the other girl approach. He felt a hand grip his dick and flip it from side to side as if examining it "Now I see why. Eleven inches, very nice Percy"

Then something very unexpected, happened he felt something very warm and wet go surround his flaccid organ and he knew someone was sucking his dick he jerked his hips a the sudden feeling give away that he was awake. "Look who's awake. I guess you don't need to wear that hood anymore." Percy felt a hand on his hand and grab the hood and pull it off and Percy couldn't believe what he saw standing over him with a bag in her hand was Kinzie and he remembered his night with her last night. She was even wearing the same red dress. He looked down and saw Hylla, queen of the Amazons deep throating him. She looked the same as when he saw her at the Amazon's base. She was wearing a sleek black skintight jumpsuit that perfectly showed off each of her curves. He looked back to Kinzie and ask her why he was here since Hylla had her mouth full but Kinzie put her hand over his mouth "I brought you here because our queen has been complaining that she hasn't gotten laid in a while and after last night I thought you might be able to help her." She took her hand off his mouth and went down to help Hylla. He felt Kinze warm wet mouth surround one of his balls making Percy lean his head back and moan and Percy could tell he wasn't going to last much longer. He looked back down and couldn't believe his luck. There were two beautiful bombshells giving him the blow job of his life. Hylla was bobbing all of his meat now and was going from tip to bass and Kinzie was sucking on his balls switching from one to the other and also playing with Hylla's breast. Percy suddenly felt his ball tighten and he groaned and thrusted his hips up in to Hylla's face and let out his essence go down her throat but she kept some in her mouth. She pulled her moth off of his dick making a loud popping sound. She got on her knees and so did Kinzie and the started making out. They passed Percy's cum in between their lips. Percy found this very hot and he started to feel his dick harden again at the sight.

After they has made out for a few minutes they both split the load and swallowed it and turned back to Percy both had a predatory look in their eyes and they jumped on him. Hylla straddled his waist and Kinzie did the same on his chest. She bent down and whispered in Percy's ear "Make me cum and I will let you go" she sat back up and shuffled forward until her already moist snatch over Percy's mouth. At the same time he felt Hylla touch her pussy lips to the head of his dick and start lowering herself on to him and he could tell she hadn't gotten fucked in a while. She was very tight and the feeling was amazing. He heard Hylla moan the farther down she got until he was all the way in her. She sat on him and waited a few seconds then she started bouncing on him. While she was doing that Kinzie grinding her hips on his face and Percy gave her pussy one long slow lick just to tease making her shiver. Then he slid his tongue inside her moist snatch to explore. He nibbled on her clit and pulled on her lips. He heard her moan and he looked up to see her pinching her nipples. Percy kept licking and slurping on Kinzie's pussy and he felt her put her hand on his head and he knew she was close to climax. Hylla was now slamming her hips down hard and fast on Percy's meat and she let out a little moan. Hylla's slamming don on his meat and Kinzie's humping on his face started getting erratic signaling that they both were about to climax and Percy knew he was close too. After a few more seconds Percy felt Kinzie's legs tighten around his head she started gushing and Percy used his powers help lap it up. Not long after Percy felt Hylla's pussy clamp down on him as she came gushing on his dick and Percy sprayed his cum deep in her cunt.

They all stayed like that for a while before he felt Hylla pull herself off of his dick and Kinzie rolled off of his face and started undoing his shackles while Hylla started making out with Percy. When KInzie was undoing his ankle shackles she made the mistake of straddling his waist giving Percy a naughty idea. As soon as he felt the last shackle come undone he pulled away from Hylla and in one move he turned her around and flipped her over so he was on top of her on her back and Percy had his dick poised at her opening with one of his legs thrown over his shoulder "What are you doing Jackson" she tried to sound angry nut he could tell she wasn't angry, maybe even excited, Percy smirked and said "Guess" he quickly pounded into Kinzie making her scream out in pleasure pain. He didn't give her time to adjust to her new intruder and stated fucking her hard and fast making moan and holler. She wrapped her hands around Percy's neck and dug her nails in it. Percy looked over at Hylla who was quickly moving her hand in and out of her pussy. After a few seconds he looked back down to look a Kinzie, but instead all he saw was Hylla's wide ass because she had her opening over Kinzie's mouth dripping cum in her mouth. Percy leaned down and started playing with Kinzie's boob with his left hand and he stated spanking Hylla a little with his other. Once she beautiful but was pink he lowered his head and licked her cheeks and delved his tongue in her puckered whole. They stayed in that position for was felt like forever and all too soon Percy's thrusts became more erratic and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer and right after that he heard Hylla moan and felt her ass tighten around his tongue and Kinzie's cunt convulse around his dick and he knew they had both came. Percy thrusted a few more times and he emptied his balls inside Kinzie.

Percy pulled out of Kinzie and rolled over to the middle of the bed. He felt the girls crawl around on the bed and they plopped down on either side of him. They wrapped their arms around his chest and he threw his hands around their necks. He turned his head to look at Hylla and asked "So did I fix your problem Queen" she giggled and gave him a deep kiss "Yes you did, and I hope that you will help me again if this problem comes around again." "I'd love to but next time" he turned his head back to Kinzie who was trying to hide a smile "just ask" he reached down and tweaked her nipple to get the point across and Percy fell asleep with two beautiful woman in his arms

**A/N Sorry I haven't been up dating like I use to but things got in my way and I will try to update sooner. Also this has been long over do but I got the idea for this whole story from sheltie. You're the man.**


	25. Annabeth Chase

**I own nothing**

**Annabeth Chase**

"AAAAHHHHH!" Percy punched the doors to the elevator again. "It's not going to help Seaweed brains" Annabeth reminded him. He really didn't think it was going to help but right now but it felt better to hit something. Right now there were stuck in the elevator to Olympus on their way to talk to some god they didn't even know. They had both got a letter that said go to Olympus together. The letter didn't even say who it was from but it was sealed with enough power to tell them it was a god. So now they were stuck in a small box because apparently 'the power was out' which meant some god was fucking with them. The worse part was that both of their ADHD's were acting up and there were about to start fighting. "Well I don't see you doing anything Wisegirl" she was just staring at him the whole hour they had been stuck in there was either stare out into space thinking about something or stare at him. Percy gave up and went to sit down against the wall next to Annabeth "Well since we can get out of here what you want to do" Annabeth smirked and said "I got an idea"

She leaned over and started kissing Percy and Percy stated to relax. He raised his hand up and groped her breast through her orange shirt and he heard her let out a moan. He felt her pushed him down to the ground and Percy obliged and laid down in the middle of the elevator. Annabeth got off of him and kneeled by his side. She grabbed the bottom of her Camp-Half Blood T-shirt and pulled it over her head making her C sized boobs that were encased in gray bra bounce a little, and soon it was falling to the floor also revealing her tan globes. She pulled down her shorts and panties revealing her pussy. This was the first time he had seen her pussy and Percy was even more turned on. She went down to his pants and got them undone and grabbed his flaccid organ in her small hands and started stroking it to get it hard. Once she got it hard she lowered her head over his cock and Percy felt her warm wet mouth surround him. She started bobbing her head on his meat slow at first then Annabeth slowly started to speed up. Percy could feel her tongue slide along his shaft and her hand was rolling his balls around in her palm. Percy groaned and put his hand on the back of his blonde girlfriend's head. She had gotten a lot better at this but Percy always got little frustrated because Annabeth wouldn't go any further that but Percy couldn't push her in to sex. Percy was soon about to cum but all he could say was "Annabeth… cum." But she got the idea. She sped up even more only leaving his tip in her mouth and quickly going back down to the base. Annabeth felt his balls tighten in her hand and she went down so far on his dick that her nose touched his stomach and he unloaded down in her throat

Annabeth pulled her head off of him and straddled Percy. She was about to start impaling herself but Percy grabbed her hips because he knew she didn't want to have sex yet and he didn't want her to do something she had been on the fence about for awhile because she was bored. He looked in to her stormy grey eyes and asked "You sure you want to do this" Annabeth responded by pulling his hands away and kept holding them, leaning down to kiss him, and start lowering herself again. As Percy entered Annabeth cunt he marveled at how tight she was and they both moaned in to each others mouths. When he reached her hymen she didn't even hesitate she just dropped down the rest of the way on to him, tearing away he maiden hood. She let out a screech and squeezed his hand hard at the pain but Percy tried to comfort her as much as possible. Once she felt the pain stop she slowly let go of his hands and sat up. She placed her hands on Percy hard stomach to brace herself and she started to slowly bounce on his dick. They both moaned at the movement, Percy because of the tight fit Annabeth was and Annabeth a Percy's girth. Slowly Annabeth sped up her bouncing until she was slamming back into him moaning and screaming her head off saying "FUCK PERCY FUCK ME HARDER THAT RIGHT JUST LIKE THAT!" Percy looked up and saw her breast bouncing around so he reached up and grabbed them he. He massaged them and rolled them in his hand and pinched her nipples making Annabeth moan even louder. After a few more minutes Annabeth's bouncing became more erratic and she slammed down one more time and she came hard. Percy felt her juices drench his dick and balls and her felt her pussy spasm around him and he blew his load deep in to his girl friend. She collapsed on to his chest and they were both breathing hard coming down from their high.

They just rested like that for awhile until the heard the elevator come back on. They quickly got dressed and tried to look as casual as possible. When they got to the top of the elevator the doors opened and they saw Hera standing in the door way. "Did you enjoy your wait?" they looked at each other and said "Yes." They walked by her as she stared at the combination of their juices on the floor. As Percy walked by her slapped Hera on the ass and walked in to Olympus to enjoy the pleasures of the city of the gods and maybe each other.


	26. Aphrodite and Silena

**I own nothing**

**Aphrodite & Silena Beauregard**

Percy waited until exactly 8 p.m. and opened the door to Aphrodite cabin and walked in. But it wasn't the Aphrodite cabin he entered it was the goddess herself bed room and before Percy could even close the door he was immediately wrapped in a tight embrace by two soft, warm, giggling bodies that started groping him all over but Percy expected this and more than welcomed it. Right now the bob shell goddess of love and her equally beautiful daughter Silena's hands were fighting each other to get to Percy's penis. Percy turned his head and started kissing one of them. He couldn't tell the difference between the two girls unless he stood back from them and the last thing he wanted to do was get away from them. The one who he started kissing put her hands on either side of his face, leaving his dick open for the other girl to attack. She got on her knees and quickly pulled Percy's pants and boxers down and engulfed Percy's dick. He let out a moan into the others mouth and he reached up to cup her breast and he realized who he was kissing by the size of their breast. He had gotten VERY familiar with Aphrodite and her daughter's breast since they had begun this affair, Silena's were DD's and Aphrodite's were F. Percy was fucking both of them and one night he thought it would be hot to invite both of them to his cabin. When they got there it didn't take long for them to start. They both had love blood in them and were willing to make what they had a threesome. He was kissing Silena and Aphrodite was sucking his dick. Percy felt Aphrodite's hot mouth and tongue slobber all over his dick and Silena's tongue explore his mouth and Percy mind went auto pilot. He put his hand on the back of Aphrodite's head and started face fucking her and with his other hand alternating between playing with Silena's boobs and her pussy. They stayed like that for a while until he heard Silena moan against his lips and her pussy muscles tighten on is fingers and she squirted all over his hand but he didn't care. As soon as he felt the juices on his hand he blew his load down the love goddess's throat.

Aphrodite pulled her head off of Percy's dick making a loud popping noise. She slid up Percy's chest dragging her large breast up his front. "Awwww looks like I'm the only one who hasn't cum yet" Percy gave her a deep kiss and said "I think I can fix that" he picked her up bridal style and started to walk towards the bed but stopped half way there and looked back at Silena and saw her with her eyes closed and a wistful look on her face. He walked back to her and gave her soft ass a firm slap that snapped her out of her trance "You can come two, you know?" she blushed and followed them. Percy threw Aphrodite on the bed and Silena got on next to her and they started making out and rubbing on each other and Percy got a better look at how they looked this week. The both of them could look however they wanted but they always looked similar when ever Percy fucked them. It made the act hotter for Percy if they actually looked like mother and daughter. This time they both had long brown hair, pale blue eyes, and lightly tanned skin. They could have been twins except Aphrodite appeared at least ten years older than Silena but no less sexy. Percy pushed Silena down on to her back and quickly dived in to her pussy and started jack hammering into her he heard Silena let out a loud moan and he saw her start drooling. Percy loved to fuck them because no matter how many times or how hard he fucked they stayed as tight as virgins. He heard disappointed whine come from Aphrodite. While still pounding into her daughter Percy leaned over to the goddess of love and gave her a deep kiss and played with her pussy with his other hand. Percy kept slamming in to Silena making her jugs bounce wildly around and he kept fingering Aphrodite making her moan in his mouth. After ten minutes of fingering Aphrodite let out an especially loud moan as she climaxed and squirted all over Percy's hand. As soon as he felt Aphrodite's juices on his hand he did one last thrust and released in to Silena Pushing her over the edge in to an orgasm milking Percy's cock. He pulled out and shot off a few more ropes of cum on to Silena's toned stomach.

But Percy wasn't ready to stop, he quickly got behind Aphrodite bent her over then jammed his dick deep into her nice ass. Aphrodite was caught so off guard she didn't even register the action until twelve inches of man meat was in her ass. Percy leaned forward and used her breast as hand holds. By this time Silena had managed to get her bearings. Got on her knees and got in front of her mother. She put her stomach in her face and Aphrodite lick her stomach clean of Percy's cum then started licking her pussy. Percy saw this and started pounding harder burying Aphrodite's face in her daughter's pussy. Percy finally released in her ass and fell back exhausted. They crawled up on either side of him and wrapped their arms around his chest. He grabbed an ass in each hand and said "I don't know about yall but I really need to rest. Take five you fine ladies" they giggled and started kissing to sleep.


	27. Sally Jackson & Aphrodite

**I own nothing**

**Aphrodite & Sally Jackson**

Percy moaned as he felt a warm, soft, and firm hand glide up and down his cock. He was sitting at the table eating supper with his mom across the table from him and his girlfriend April next to him to his right. "So Percy how long have you and April been dating" Sally asked. Percy laughed on the inside. He looked over at April and reminded himself how sexy she was. She had long blonde hair and a nice curvy body. She had a nice pert ass and a good sized C-cup breast. They hadn't been dating exactly more like fucking like a pair of horny rabbits but he said "A few months." Percy was very surprised his mom hadn't noticed that the entire meal April was only using her right hand to eat seeing has her other was already full of meat. "Oh, so yall haven't been dating long. I hope you don't rush in to something you're not ready for" She winked at Percy and he remembered their own sex and that got Percy trying to decide who was a better fuck. His mom or April. With those thoughts in his mind Percy felt his balls tighten. He silently nudged April and she got the message. She 'accidentally' knocked her fork off of the table "Oops" She ducked under the table but instead of grabbing her fork she placed her mouth on the head of his cock just in time for Percy to shoot off his load down her throat. She quickly put his cock back in his pants signifying they were done for now, grabbed her fork, and got up. Percy looked at his mom to make sure she didn't notice anything and Percy thought she didn't.

They fished dinner and Sally started to clean the table but Percy really wanted to get to fucking April so he said he would to get her to bed so she left for bed. Percy told April to wait at the table while he cleaned off the table and kissed her on the lips. He grabbed the plates and ran to the kitchen and threw the dishes in the washer and ran back to the other room and was welcomed with a sight Percy always loved. His girlfriend was completely naked but April was no longer April She was the Love goddess Aphrodite. She went around as April because if she went around as her regular self she would attract a lot of attention from other guys and Percy was tired to beating the crap out of people that groped her. When she was April she could turn off her aura of sexiness if she wanted to which she couldn't do as her regular godly self. They had been dating and fucking for about a month and they were still screwing each other's brains out every single chance they got and now were no exception. She kept changing her appearance so Percy could get some variety. This time she looked like an older version of April with her long blonde hair curling at her dark nipples and her large breast. Percy quickly walked over to Aphrodite and kissed her hard on the lips his left hand massaged her breast and his other played with her pussy. He heard her moan at his ministrations and pulled back and decided to repay her for her blow job. He licked his way down her chest and stomach finding her pussy with a little blonde hair above it. He loved her pussy and went o licking and slurping on it making her moan long and low. She moved back a little and sat on the table so she didn't have to support herself on her weak legs. She put her hands on the back of his head and pushed him deeper in to her Pussy. Percy put his hands on her hips and started rubbing them and slowly went to her but crack and massaged her ass too and occasionally shoved a finger in too. Percy kept slurping, nibbling on her slit and clit until Aphrodite removed her hand only to replace them with her legs and envelope his head in her soft, warm flesh. When she did the she let out a whimper and she came on Percy's face and he licked it all up. It took a second for her to come down from the orgasm for her to let him up.

Percy wasted no time in continuing to fuck her. Percy pushed Aphrodite down on the table and climbing on top of her. He positioned his cock head over her puffy lips and said "Are you ready to be fucked my little slut?" Percy heard "Yes stud" Percy heard that but Aphrodite's lips didn't move he looked around and saw his mom standing in the door way naked also and rubbing on her pussy. "How long have you been standing there?" She walked forward and sat on the table cross legged on the side of close to the Love goddess's head "I never left after the amount of time I spent around your dad and had him in me I learned to recognize gods." She leaned down and the girls kissed each other but something that surprised Percy was that Aphrodite didn't seem surprised and she appeared to read his mind "As the goddess of Love and more importantly, Sex I could feel her masturbating and I could tell it would be fun if your mom joined us" Percy loved the idea of getting to fuck two of the most beautiful people in the world "Well let get going" He started pounding in to Aphrodite making her scream "FUUUUUUCK!" until Sally covered her mouth with her cunt muffling her. Percy's fast and powerful thrust were rocking the table making Aphrodite's bust jiggle and shake giving Percy and idea to heighten her pleasure. Percy removed his hands from her sides and put them on her chest and started manipulating them. He could tell she would scream louder but Percy's mom kept bouncing her mature pussy on her face keeping her quiet. Every time Sally bounced it made her bubble butt jiggle and Percy wanted a piece of that. While he kept his thrust fast and hard in to his immortal cunt he lowered his head and started licking and nibbling on her ass cheeks and puckered hole. She let out a squeal but quickly covered her mouth to keep quiet for her neighbors. After a few more minutes of fucking like this Percy heard his mom go "FUUUUUUUCK!" letting him know she just came making the rest of them come. Percy felt Aphrodite's cunt spasm and her juices suit on his cock. Percy shot off his hot, thick, load of cum in to his godly lovers beautiful cunt.

Percy, not wanting to slow down on the fucking grabbed his mom by her ass and took her off of Aphrodite's face. He stood up and leaned his mom's back on his chest and brought her knees level with her boobs and hooked his arms under them so legs bent over them. He aimed his meat sword right at the puckered ass hole he had been licking on and rammed every inch in to her ass, which was easy with the amount of pussy juice and saliva on his cock, making his mom moan "Yes Percy fuck my ass good and hard. I just love having cock in my ass." Percy pounded fast in her ass and pinched her nipples "That right whore you like your son cock in your ass don't you" "Yes fuck me harder Percy HARDER" she went through a mini orgasm and the smell of new sex juices revived Aphrodite she got up off of the table and came over to the two. She got on her knees and lick up on sally's slit and gobbled up the little bit of spunk then licked and sucked on Percy's balls. Percy loved the feeling of her warm tongue sliding around on his sensitive balls which made him fuck his mom harder. Every now and then he heard a loud smack followed by a jerk and a cry from his mom which meant Aphrodite was smacking her ass. After a while of ass fucking Percy felt his mom's soft, tight ass clench as she came and Percy shot his gooey cum up into her guts.

He pulled out and set his mom down and fell to the ground exhausted. His mom wasted no time at getting back to Percy she laid on top of his chest and kissed him shoving her tongue into his mouth and ran her hands through his hair. After a couple seconds of passionate kissing she got up and balanced on the balls of her feet and took a hold of Percy phallus and stroked it until it got hard again and aimed it at her mature pussy and sat down on it making her moan. She out her hands on his stomach to give her some support and started bouncing slowly up and down savoring the feel of her sons cock buried deep in to her cunt the speed up until she was slamming her hips onto her son's hips. Percy moved his hands to her boobs and played with them. Aphrodite, who from the look on her face didn't seem to happy that she wasn't next, walked over to Sally and shoved her face in her cunt so sally could suck out Percy's jizz. Once sally sucked it all out she went to Percy's face and sat down on his face so he could eat her out once again and he wasted on time in devouring her godly cunt. He slurped all along her slit and finally wiggled his tongue in side of her. He nibbled on her clit which made her start to hump him. Percy felt a pair of hands join him in playing with his mom's large pair of boobs. He removed them and flicked Aphrodite's clit causing he immense pleasure, but he didn't hear any noises which meant the she and her mom where kissing. The other spanked his girl friend's ass until it was bright gold from the ichor then he stuck a couple of fingers in her ass like he knew she liked. Percy was in heaven but all to soon He felt the aching in his balls which meant that he was about to explode. Aphrodite's thighs suddenly clenched on the side of his skull and he felt her squirt her juices on his face and Percy tried to like it all up but some got away from his tongue and landed on his face. Once he tasted her taint he blew his load in to his mom's pussy causing her to release and drench his cock. As soon as his mom hit her orgasm she collapsed on to Percy's chest exhausted.

Aphrodite got off of him and sat down tired too. He picked up his unconscious mom and carried her to his room. While he carried her he sucked on her neck leaving a hicky on her neck. He set his mom on his bed and went back to his girl. She was sitting on the floor and before he could pick her up she grabbed his dick and cleaned him off of his cum and his mom's taint, she smiled and said "You and your mom go well together". He pulled her up and told her "You're so dirty" She licked her juices off of his face and replied "But that's why you love me" She was right. She continued "We should fuck your mom more often" Percy just smile and shook his head at her. He picked her up bridal style and tried to navigate back to his room while the kissed. He lied down next to his mom with Aphrodite on the other side. He fell asleep with his head in his moms and girlfriends boobs.


End file.
